Dragonball AF New Pupils Xicor Saga
by ZombieChick422
Summary: A new villain comes to earth, but is he truly a villain? New saiyans arrive on Earth in search of training. When new enemies rise, can he find the strength needed to defeat a seemingly invincible monster. XicorxOC. PLEASE REVIEW!**TO BE REWRITTEN** Hiatis
1. Chapter 1

Dragonball AF-New Pupils-Xicor Saga

Before info

I created this one day because I got bored while reading others. I read a bunch of others, all of which were all pretty much the same with a lack of detail, except for one that I found on FanFiction and fell in love with. I made this version off of the same beginning story line, but changed it up. I may add a new character or two in the future just to keep things fresh. I'm hoping to become an author so feel free to post some constructive criticism or comments about your opinions about this. Tell me any suggestions for the next chapter or part and anything I can work on. I'll be starting each part off in bits of at least five, but I will be adding to it regularly. Hope you enjoy this!

Chapter 1-The Conceiving

It has been 25 years since the end of Dragonball GT and Goku, the great saiyan hero from Earth, is traveling the Universe training on each of the new planets he finds.

Goku marched down the streets of an unfamiliar planet, rubbing his stomach after a delicious meal from one of the stalls. The temperature was burning but he didn't mind too much. Eating all that food and walking through the market streets were the most physical actions he did today. He came to the desert planet in hopes of some more training, but soon found that the people were by far weaker than any enemy he had to face in the past and none wished to fight him. He was even more disappointed to find that the gravity wasn't at all as strong as he expected it to be.

The three suns beat down on him from up above in the cloudless sky. Despite the three suns, Goku could tell it was around midday. Goku walked on with his hand behind his head almost as carefree as was over a hundred years ago, with Gohan only a young boy, on earth. Despite the many years that had passed since his departure, he hadn't aged past looking in has maybe mid to late thirties.

He looked down as he felt someone bump into him. It was one of the reptilian natives. They weren't much taller than four feet and had scaly skin that could be completely a shade of yellow, green, or red. They had three claws like fingers and toes and many sharp little teeth. The small being he had bumped into had dark green scales like that of healthy looking grass back on his home planet. It was covered in red freckly spots that started at its hairless head and ended at the end of its stubby green tail.

"Sorry about that," Goku apologized. The little creature narrowed its orange eyes at him but soon let it go and continued its conversation with its similar companion, walking down the street with many other natives like it. Goku didn't usually listen in on other peoples conversations, but he couldn't help but over hear.

"Did you here? The scouts have returned with news about that strange planet that has appeared near ours. They say it's supposed to have gravity near 1000 times our own!" one of them exclaimed.

"What! No way! Where is it? I mean, can you see it from here?" questioned the other.

"Yah. You can see it from the top of the Lone Mountain." Goku prospered at the thought of a real place to train. He had gotten far stronger than he was when he departed from home to go on his journey and train. He now lacked a real challenge that was great enough to help him train successfully.

Goku wasted no time making his way towards the tall brown mountain on the horizon to the east. It was no trouble figuring out that this single mountain would be his destination with it being the only one that reached higher than a steep hill on this desert planet. He touched two fingers to his head and used Instant-Transition to travel in only seconds. He peeked out searchingly into the sky to find the civilians information prove true. Up in space was a lush green planet that was enveloped halfway in shadow as one side experienced night time. In seconds Goku had Instant-transitioned himself to the foreign location.

Goku noticed that the land was dotted with bright green grass and trees baring large fruit. He hadn't a chance to enjoy the scenery as he soon crashed down to the ground and felt tons weighing him down. Right the gravity, Goku remembered. After a few moments of struggle he felt the weight lift somewhat as his body grew used to the pressure.

He practiced a few punches and kicks until he noticed a pretty young woman in the distance watching him intently. He looked back with a smile, not noticing the way she watched like an animal might watch prey. Her eyes were sharp and blue while her hair was white like snow peaked mountains. She came towards him and he greeted her kindly. The kind warrior is so manipulatable. His kindness blinds him from deceit, thought the woman. "Hello Goku."

He gave a shocked expression. "How do know my name?" he asked curiously.

"I know a lot about you Goku. My name is Princess Lila. You are welcome to stay with me at my castle during your stay. Perhaps you could join me for supper?" She offered. Goku, unable to reject a free meal or the rumbling in his stomach, he accepted happily. She led him to her castle were she gifted him with new clothes and a place to bath.

After a quick bath and a change he met her in the dining hall where she let him devour a feast fit for kings the size of giants. When he felt unable to continue eating she led him to his room. "This was very nice of you, though I'm not sure if I could repay your kindness." Kindness. She corrected that word with deceit in her head.

"There is a way you can." There she would shock him with her request. "You see Goku I am a goddess with a wish to create the ultimate fighter." He just stared at her confused. "The mixture of a goddess and the saiyan blood of the greatest fighter in the universe would suffice to create an unbeatable being." Understanding awoke in him. "One that would be unstoppable."

He had turned away from her and had started rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, well, um, it was nice of you to offer but I have a wonderful wife at home with my family," he stated. He felt awkward. You would too if a near complete stranger asked you this out of the blue.

He heard an aggravated screech and turned in time to feel the impact of something hard collide with his head before blacking out. As he lay unconscious on the ground she gave a smirk. "Finally something will go my way."(For you pervs and curious people, stuff happens. Just resort to some other version of Dragonball AF to find out. I know of only two versions.)

Goku later awakens alone on the cold floor and remembers the violent conflict between him and the princess. He then leaves the castle and the planet, leaving behind the dark deed he did not know he committed. When he was long gone from the wretched land the paradise for Goku vanished without a trace but the memories clinging to the Natives of a foreign planet and those that will haunt Goku in a couple years to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Revival

125 years have passed since the end of GT and the only members of the Z fighters left are Goten and Trunks. They were given the gift of immortality from Dende and no longer aged. They stayed in their bodies of boys in their late teens. Trunks being nineteen and Goten eighteen.

Up on the lookout Dende and watched quietly as Goten and Trunks did their usual training. It was not uncommon for the two immortals to visit Dende and like this. They were the only friends they had left from before their friends and family grew old and passed on. Trunks no longer worked as the CEO of capsule corp. since he didn't need people wondering how he was still alive.

Goten and Trunks took a little break from their sparring session and sat with Dende and . "You know," started Goten ", this whole living forever thing is fun and all, but I do miss Gohan and the others."

"Me too," it was Trunks who agreed with him ", I miss Bulla and my parents." They both stood there feeling glum and lost in memories of their loved ones.

"We could always wish them back to life again with the dragonballs," Dende suggested ", we do have them stored somewhere around here." With brightened spirits they all headed off inside to search for the dragonballs. A few minutes later called them out. They came to him to find him holding a red pillow on which lay seven orange orbs each with a number of stars representing their number.

Cheerfully they all made their way over to him, Goten and Trunks nearly running with excitement and Dende following with his wooden staff. They lay the balls in a heap on the ground and Dende spoke the ancient words he had known and used for over a hundred years.

The dragonballs began to glow. The sky grew dark and a giant green dragon appeared above them. The massive being opened its mouth to speak ", what is your wish."

"Shenron, can you bring back all our friends and family and put them at the age they were 125 years ago?" asked Trunks.

"That is within my power," spoke Shenron. His voice was deep and dark and his eyes were a bright red.

"All right!" yelled Goten, jumping into the air with glee. After many years he would get to see his family again.

"Then that is our wish. Shenron we wish to bring back all our friends and family at the age they were," Trunks thought for a moment ", 125 years ago!" The year they were given immortality. Shenrons eyes began to glow a bright strawberry red.

"Your wish has been granted." With that the dragonballs flew up into the air before scattering themselves across the world. Shenron vanished and the sky regained its light again.

Slowly people came into appearance before their very eyes. Friendly faces smiled at them. They all waited over a hundred years in other world to finally see them again. Everyone rushed into cheerful greetings except for Android 18 who hung back the way she was expected too, but with the feelings shown in her eyes rather than actions, and Vegeeta who only smiled at his son, but that was enough to tell Trunks what he wanted to hear.

Chichi, Gohan, Pan, Videl, Bulma, Vegeeta, Bulla, Krillin, 18, Marron, Yamcha, Majuub, Tien and Chiaotzu stood happily around them, happy to be back. Their happiness was cut short when they noticed someone vital missing from their reunion. "Where's Goku?" Chichi asked. That's when people started noticing. "He wasn't with us in other world. I thought he might be with one of you."

"This means he's alive somewhere. Either he's suppressing his power level or he's a long distance from here," concluded Dende.

"Kakarott's still alive…" mumbled Vegeeta shamefully. He had always made his goal to surpass him and now he manages to outlive him by so many years!

"Maybe," replied Chichi, on the verge of tears.

"You all must be hungry. Come on in and get something to eat," offered Dende. The newly revived crew moved their party inside. Chichi hung back outside with little tears beginning to flow from her eyes. He wasn't here. She had waited so long to see his face again and hear his care free laugh. When she had finally thought she might see him she had let her hopes up just to be disappointed by his absence. What was he doing out there on his own? Was he with another woman? Had he found someone who was young and pretty? The thoughts made her light trickles turn to waterfalls.

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder. A familiar voice spoke to her from behind ", don't cry." Was it really him? It couldn't be, could it? She turned, trying not to let her hope up this time only to get disappointment. Her heart leaped when she saw him her husband standing there in front of her. She hugged him fearsly, burying her head in his chest. He hugged her back less tight but with just as much affection.

"Goku!" she wailed. A mixture of thoughts flooded her. Relief, happiness, regret for thinking what she did, and anger at him for not being there already. The others had heard her wail and came running to see what was wrong. They found her crying on Goku. They all brightened at the sight of him being so well. Vegeeta though grew his usual grumpiness that he remained alive and young for this long. He was probably stronger now since he'd been training since the day he left. That was true.

"How did you know to come here?" asked the familiar voice of the short fighter. His hair was grey with age making him look more than twice his wife's apparent age. Goku looked at him. He hadn't kept track of how long he had been gone or even realized that it was over a hundred years, yet now that he saw them once again all the years he was away from them seemed to come back and slap him in the face. That didn't faze him; normally he would have ended up saying something ridiculously stupid that would've turned into a joke.

"I noticed a strange growth in power coming from earth and was sure then that they had used the dragonballs for something big like this," Goku replied ",I hardly noticed how long I'd been gone when I was away and now it's even harder to tell since you all look just as old as you did when I left."

"What's that supposed to mean?" screeched Bulma. She was a little protective about the appearance of her youthfulness. She had ones through a fit in the middle of a field because he had only noticed the time that had passed by resorting to her looking "middle aged".

"Nothing!" he held up his hands defensively. Chichi finally looked up from her sobbing fits, that all but soaked Goku's shirt, she noticed now something that used to nag at her lead her into sad, dark thoughts. He looked as old as he did when he was only the father of a young boy, no that of a man who's a grandfather.

This shouldn't have been something to bother her at this moment in time, but the words were out of her mouth before she could think it over ", Goku… you're not a kid any more. Yet you look so young. Even Vegeeta aged past his youth and died over the years. But how…"

Vegeeta had been looking as if he didn't care, leaning against the wall ignoring the conversations, but this happened to draw his attention. He wanted to know, needed to, how. He had his suspicions but they couldn't be true.

"Well, when I combined with Shenron it made me become not only stronger and faster, but gave me immortality." Vegeeta had completely lost his cool as the final word was spoken. Impossible! Before we became allies I had been searching for that, some would say greedily. Yet he makes no attempt to obtain this gift and now I'm forced to watch him live out a never ending, youthful life.

Dende walked up to Goku. "Been a long time," he greeted his old friend ", you must be hungry come inside and eat." Goku wasted no time digging into a delicious meal piggedly. When everyone had eaten to their hearts content they pestered Goku for detail of what he had done for the whole time. He told them his tale and about the strange planet with the extreme gravity. He left out the part about Princess Lila and her request. He was smart enough to tell them about how much he missed them, for Chichi's benefit, and how he thought about his family every day and wondered how they were doing.

They in turn told them about their years in other world. Goku was truly happy none ended up in Hell, though he never thought that either of them had a chance of being sent there. Chichi had decided to speak up again ", we better be headed home now. It's been so long and I doubt Goten had fixed up the house while we were all gone. We'll have a lot of work to do." With that they said their good byes and the two took off. Goten stayed behind with Gohan to catch up with him and the others.

Goku and Chichi arrived home and were depressed to find the house in a wreck. Many pieces of the furniture were worn and broken and the place was covered in dust and animal droppings from little creatures that had found their way in through some halls in the windows.

Chichi had begun, in minutes, ordering Goku about. She had him take all the broken furniture and carry it outside to be disposed of. While Chichi began sweeping heaps of dirt and dust she heard a thud from a few feet over were Goku had dropped their broken table, adding even more mess. "Hey Chichi, I feel an immense power level coming from the lookout," Goku told her. He lifted his fingers to his head to do an Instant-Transition when Chichi broke his concentration.

"Oh no you don't, Mr.!" she hollered, turning on him with her old broom ", don't you think for a minute you're getting out of cleaning. I know you, you'd go run off and train all day like you used to!"

"But Chichi-"

"No buts! You're going to stay here and help me clean and then maybe you can go run off. Besides, I'm sure that whatever it is it's nothing that they can't handle on their own." After that Goku just continued to help with the chores, hoping she was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Xicors arrival

Back at the lookout everyone had ceased their merriment. The cheerful emotions were replaced with curiosity for the oddly high power level heading straight for them. Bulma and Bulla couldn't sense power levels like the others, but they could tell something was up from the way everyone else was acting. Even Vegeeta seemed a little bothered by the high power level.

Everyone rushed outside to find a beautiful young woman and a tall teenage boy hovering over the lookout. The boy had bright white hair with a couple locks of black. His eyes were mismatched, one being blue the other a dark brown. A white tail protruded from his back side like the one Goku had obtained many years ago. He wore long sleeve black shirt under a green fighting outfit similar to the ones Krillin, Gohan, Goten, and Goku used to wear. He looked scarily familiar

The young male and woman floated down to the lookout", I am looking for my father," he spoke in a deep voice ", is he one of you?" they all doubted that any of them could be related to him. He waited patiently while they stared confused.

"We don't know who you're talking about, but if we had a name it would help," Bulma said. She hadn't needed to ask. They had all already figured it out. None of them were sure how or why, but it was the only reasonable answer.

"If you must know, I'm looking for Goku." Stunned silence followed his response. No! Vegeeta thought Kakarott fathered another child! How does all of his offspring end up so strong? This bastard son of his better know his place.

"You must be mistaken," claimed an angry Gohan ", my father never had a third son."

"Is it so? Looks to me like he hasn't told you everything."

"Xicor, mind your manners. You are at their home are you not?" scolded the young woman.

"Yes mother."

"I am sorry for my son's rudeness. He has always been like that from the start. My name is Princess Lila and this is my son Xicor. We have traveled here in search of Goku so he may train his son."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Vegeeta said ", but even a fool like Kakarott wouldn't have done this."

"I can understand your confusion. Many years ago I sought out to create the ultimate warrior. I had met King Cold who had then fallen in love with me. We created Frieza," Vegeeta growled when he realized this woman was responsible for his planets destruction ", He seemed to be so strong, so indestructible. I had thought him to be the universes greatest until he had been nearly destroyed, so I left in search of the universes greatest warrior. I sought out Goku. I created a perfect planet with an immense gravity level to attract Goku. When he showed up I showed him hospitality and offered him a stay at my castle. There I tried to seduce him, but he just told me about how he was married. Because that failed I knocked him out and done what was needed in his dreams. Xicor was born several months later and grew until he was eighteen when he then stopped ageing. I waited until now to seek out training for Xicor so that he may then become the greatest fighter in the universe."

Everyone then understood and Gohan and Goten became even angrier with them. Vegeeta thought to himself, only Kakarott would let himself get knocked out by her.

"I grow impatient. Where is Goku?" asked Xicor.

"He isn't here," said Gohan ", and there is no way he is going to train the likes of you! Your appearance is a dishonor to me, Goku, and family! Now get out of here!"

"Who's going to make me?" Angered more than he could ever remember being, Gohan changed into super saiyan and prepared to fight. "Hahaha. Do you really think you can beat me? I am the child of the greatest warrior there ever was and a deity. I'm born a super saiyan don't stand a chance."

Gohan charged him and he dodged easily. Goten and Trunks powered up to super saiyan too and Vegeeta turned into a super saiyan 4. Gohan launched a Ki ball at Xicor who swatted it aside like a bug. Gohan threw a flurry of Ki balls at him to no affect. He fought with many kicks and punches. Xicor dodged and threw some sloppy attacks of his own. Xicor flew into the air followed by Gohan who flew into the air several yards away. "KAME-HAME-HA!" He launched a Kamehameha wave at his opponent. Xicor stood there in the sky, eyes bulging in pain. A gaping hole showed in the center of his chest. His face lost its pained look to an angered one as the hole healed itself of damage.

Xicor flew at an unseable speed at the super saiyan and grabbed him by the throat. He threw him down making a crater in the ground of the lookout. Even without training he was still more powerful than his older brother. Goten was about to rush to his brothers aid when Vegeeta took this as his chance and rushed in before they could. "Get the woman and children out of here!" ordered Vegeeta ", I'll make quick business of Xicor." Krillin grabbed Marron and flew down to earth with her. 18 did the same with Bulma. Bulla, Chiaotzu, a worried Videl, and Pan, carrying her unconscious father, followed.

Vegeeta attacked Xicor landing a punch in the face. Xicor wiped the blood from his mouth and launched a Ki ball at Vegeeta who dodged with ease. They fought one another fiercely, Vegeeta showing such ferocity do to his need not to be out done by the halfblooded offspring of Kakarott's. In the end he was outmatched after many painful minutes. He may have been able to last longer than Gohan, but he was no match for the half god. The teen kneed him in the jaw and kicked him in the gut. Another punch in the face sent Vegeeta hurtling unconsciously to the surface of the lookout.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Goku meets his son

"All righty, looks like we've gotten the cleaning done," Chichi said happily. It'd only taken about a half hour in all to get everything cleaned or removed with Goku strength and speed. Any normal person would've taken at least a day.

"Great, Chichi! Bye!" Chichi turned to tell Goku to be back before dinner but saw he was already preparing to Instant-Transition. She ran to stop him, but upon grabbing his sleeve she only succeeded in sending herself with him.

Goku appeared at the lookout to find it smashed and Majuub, Goten, Trunks, Tien, and Yamcha attacking someone. Before he could get a better look at the guy Yamcha, Trunks and Goten all launched a Ki blast and Tien used his Tri Beam bringing up a cloud of smoke around their woman. A woman who had been all but forgotten by Goku stood a bit off watching, not at all moved by what just happened. Goku ran to the others, leaving Chichi behind, to find out what was going on.

"That should finish him…"Tien mumbled, wiping swat from his face. He looked up when he noticed no change in Xicors power level.

"What's going on?" Goku asked ", who was that?"

"Shouldn't you know?" said a wounded Vegeeta who had just started climbing out of his crater. Goku could see he had probably been involved in the fight earlier. Chichi made no attempt to get any closer to the others, being scared and horrified by what she just witnessed. Her baby, Goten, was just involved in the murder of whoever that was. Everyone became even more tense when they noticed the smoke clear and Xicor rejuvenate every part of him that had been destroyed.

"Goku, perhaps I should tell you, at least then it'd probably make more sense," said Princess Lila, making her way towards him. She reminded him of what happened the day that he had met her and told him of what she had done to him in his dreams. "Of course I had learned enough to know that I needed to take the form of your wife in your dreams. After that it was pretty easy. Goku, over there is your son Xicor. I brought him here so that you may train him to be the great fighter I dream him to be."

"Goku, is this true?" Goku turned to see Chichi standing behind him on the verge of tears. The fears she had earlier and punched herself over having were true. He had found a young pretty woman and cheated on her. Goku hugged her and told her it was true and that never for a moment did he think that the woman in his dreams was any one but her. She was relieved to hear these words and happily knew that they were true.

Xicor made no move to attack the others again so neither did they. He just stared expectantly at his father. He looked a lot the same as him with only a few differences in appearance. He was disappointed though. He had expected him to be stronger than that, even the super saiyan 4 he defeated earlier seemed more powerful. He was also a bit confused, his mother hadn't told him about there being someone else, another woman. It does make sense though. The man who looked like his father as well stated that he had been Gokus son and had a brother and mother.

Gohan flew up to the lookout. He was covered in cuts and bruises. He hadn't been given a sensu bean since he wasn't hurt that bad, but he held the shoulder he had landed on and grunted a little when he spoke. "Don't do it dad." Xicor was tempted to attack him again and finish him off, but thought better of it. Goku may not approve of him killing his eldest son without provocation, besides the man was bound to provoke him eventually. Instead of attacking he walked towards his father.

"Hello father, it is an honor to finally meet you," Xicor greeted. Goku had not expected his voice to be so deep. Normally Goku would have spoken with someone new easily, but this time it felt odd with it being undoubtedly his son from another woman. Him meeting Goten had been simple. This time felt so strange because this son was from another woman whom he hadn't expected to have ever fathered a child with, nor would ever have done so, willingly.

"No, the pleasure is mine," replied Goku. He looked at his two other sons. Goten looked tired and beaten and Gohan looked like he had been a helpless human mugged in a dark alley. "Though it's not as nice to find all of this," he said referring to the disaster and pain he'd caused.

"Sorry about that father. None of this was done without their attack first. Though I do feel the need to ask, will you train me?"

"Don't do it!" Gohan yelled from the edge of the lookout. Xicor held back his anger and the many attacks he would have taken pleasure in bestowing upon the mortal. He didn't need to attack anyway, instead his mother turned on him. Princess Lila turned to Gohan.

"You foolish boy! Be gone with you!" she yelled launching a Ki blast at him. Gohan managed to jump out of the way as the collided with the ground of the lookout bringing up a heap of rubble. Chichi collected all of her motherly courage.

"Don't you dare hurt my son like that!" she yelled preparing to charge her, only to stop when Princess Lila turned her anger towards her.

"Insolent woman! Why do all of you keep getting in my way! Don't you realize, I'll take over the universe either way?"

"Wait, what?" asked Xicor truly confused. He hadn't realized his mother's true intentions. He had come here to meet his father and finally be trained.

She launched a Ki ball at her as well when Goku intervened, pulling his wife quickly out of the way.

"Don't hurt my mother! KAME-HAME HA!" yelled Gohan, him and Goten producing Kamehameha's faster than expected and launched it at Princess Lila. Without time to dodge, she crumpled to the ground as the mortal wounds pain set in. Xicor rushed to his mother's aid.

"Son… Avenge me. All my power is now yours," she began to glow.

"No. I don't want your power…No…" he said, pained in the heart at what she had just said. What the stupid mortal had done to her. She disappeared completely and Xicor felt his energy increase with her power added to it. He looked up and began to scream into the air. He began to surge with power and exert it with such force that Goku had to hold onto Chichi to keep her from being blown away. Xicor turned to Gohan and turned all his anger and loss into the motivation needed to create a Ki ball of enough power to kill his mother's murderer ten times over.

The Ki ball disappeared as everything around him disappeared and all went black. Vegeeta stood behind the collapsed body. His hands were grasped together in a fist from hitting Xicor on the back of the neck, knocking him out cold. He was gasping heavily. It had taken immense force from his already tired body to hit him hard enough to knock him out. Anyone else could have had their heads ripped off from something like this. Yet Xicor just crumpled to the ground without signs that it had even broken a bone.

"Do you think that bastards finally dead?" asked Vegeeta, hoping that it was a yes.

"No, he's just unconscious. He should wake up in a couple hours," replied Goku.

"That gives us a couple hours to either kill him, ditch him on some foreign planet, or try and make piece," suggested Yamcha ", I don't know about you guys, but the second one seems like the only one that is in any way accomplishable, though I'd prefer, at this moment, the first option."

"Well, what should we do with him?" asked Chichi. She did not want to kill him. She believed against mindless killing and what she saw in him was not a murderer. She saw that he was just a miss guided teen, lead down the wrong path by someone who shouldn't have been his guide. She felt that they should set him straight, lead him back onto the right path. She didn't care that he had nearly murdered them or was there to see what he did to her son, but that may not have changed her mind at all if she had. She would have beaten him maybe, but no more than that.

Tien picked himself up off the ground ", I say it's too dangerous to let him live. When he wakes up he'll kill us all and then there will be no one to save the planet. There won't be right?" he asked Trunks.

Nope ", Trunks replied ", this generation is just as weak as the old ones."

Chichi gathered her courage and stood up for the child before her ", no, I won't let you kill him. He's just a child. Mislead into the wrong thoughts and beliefs. We can't blame him."

Trunks argued with her ", but Chichi-"

"I never thought that I'd say this," said Vegeeta ", but I agree with Chichi. It would be cowardice to kill him while he's unconscious. Like attacking someone when their back is turned."

"Then what should we do? We can't just leave him here and I don't suggest bringing him home with us," asked Yamcha.

Dende walked over to them staff in hand. He only looked a little older than he did 125 years ago, maybe in his mid to late twenties. "We could always keep him here. I'm sure we could find him a place where we could keep an eye on him. He doesn't look very skilled in fighting itself, just at surviving, so maybe a small room could confine him enough that he won't be able to attack us as easily or before any of us could knock him out again."

"It doesn't sound like the best of plans," said Tien.

"It's not fool proof, but it will have to do," suggests Goku ", I think that we should only have people who won't pose as a threat to him watching him. The Chichi, Bulma, Videl, Krillin, 18 and the children should be moved away from here, probably hide out together at home. Gohan, he may hold a grudge against you for killing his mother so you will stay with Chichi and the others to protect them in case things don't go as planned. The rest of us who aren't going in will wait nearby as a way to help whoever's in there, if Xicor attacks them. Dende, Mr. Popo, would you guys like to go with them?"

"If you don't mind Goku," said Dende ", I would like to stay here. Mr. Popo?" Mr. Popo chose to stay by his companion's side. With that, each of them hugged and kissed their family members good bye before they departed. 18 picked up Marron, Krillin flew off, Bulma was carried away by Bulla, and Pan carried Chichi while Videl helped her tired, weary husband.

They flew off in the direction of Bulma's Capsule Corp. building. Bulma turned around to look at her husband. "Good luck honey!" she called.

"Lucks got nothing to do with it," he said confidently.

Surprisingly it looked in far better shape than Chichi's little house. The only difference in it was that Trunks had swapped out all the older machines for new up to date ones. When everyone settled down inside and all seemed lost in thoughts, Pan pulled Bulla aside.

"Are you going to let them take on Xicor without us?" asked Pan. They were the closest of friends, maybe even closer, being unseperatable.

"No way!" replied Bulla. They each snook outside and flew off in the direction of the lookout.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Pan's stupid plan

Back at the lookout they had found Xicor a room in the maze of hallways inside. Outside the room Goku, Vegeeta, Goten, Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, Majuub, Dende and Mr. Popo planned who would wait where.

Goku spoke first ", there are," he counted them, pointing to each in turn ", nine of us, so two of us should be in there with him. I don't think we should put anybody he's fought too seriously with. He may see it as a threat. Vegeeta, Tien and Trunks, you'll wait down the hall until you're needed. Mr. Popo, I think you should go too. That leaves," he did the math with his fingers ", three of us. I'll go in there and take Goten with me."

"Goku, I think I should go instead. Goten has already fought with him and he has no reason to feel threatened by me," said Dende.

"It's too dangerous for you to go. If any of us die we'll need you around so we can use the dragonballs to come back to life," Goku reasoned.

Dende sighed ", okay." The second group departed for their room, to prepare for the upcoming fight. Goku entered the small room, Tien followed reluctantly. It wasn't so much a room as it was a cell. It had a small bed at one end and two chairs in the corner. Goku pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards, folding his arms over the top and leaning on it like a pillow. Goten pulled up the other and leaned it against the wall.

Hours passed and soon they had both fallen asleep on the job. Goten awoke several hours later. Blinking the remnants of sleep away he noticed movement stirring beneath Xicor's covers. He shook Goku awake ", Dad, he's waking up." Goku yawned and stretched sleep away before pushing his chair away. Goten got up and placed his chair with his fathers.

Xicor pushed the blanket off and groaned as he sat up. Goku and Goten saw why. The hit from Vegeeta had snapped his neck. Xicors head hung limb on his shoulder. He grabbed his head with both hands, grinding his teeth; he snapped it back into place making a sickening cracking sound. He turned to them looking a bit startled to see them. He jumped out of bed.

"Where am I? What are you doing here?" he held his hand up, palm facing them. "Tell me or I'll shoot!" Goku held up his hands defensively.

"It's okay. We're not here to hurt you. We just want to talk. Is that okay?" Goku explained. Xicor looked suspicious, but lowered his hand. Goten seemed a little uneasy about this, not knowing what to expect. Goku on the other hand didn't feel so scared. He saw how without his mother, the only family he had ever known, he was lost. He was upset and miserable. He didn't seem to want all of this to have happened. He's like a child who got lost. Just needs a helping hand. "Good. Now what's up," asked Goku casually.

"What's up? What's up?" Xicor jumped up. "Your son just killed my mother! What do you think is up?"

"Calm down. Remember, we're just talking. Okay?" he nodded. "I'm sorry about your mother, but you have to understand this. He was only attacking her because she tried to kill his mother, like how you attacked him for attacking yours. He was only defending his own, you understand?" Xicor just looked down at his feet. He didn't like these facts, not because they were saying bad things about his mother, but because those things were true. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

He shook his head. The corner of his lip raised in a half smile. "You know I was so happy to come here and be trained by father. I was overjoyed thinking this was going to be great. Look how wrong I was. I only wanted to meet my dad and finally be trained by him. Now I'm stuck here with my mom long gone for good." Goten was about to mention that they could just bring her back with the dragonballs, but realized it wasn't such a good idea.

"If you want, I could still train you. You know, as long as you don't try and kill us again, that is."

"Wait, dad," said Goten. He wasn't sure this was a good idea at all. Nothing good could come from his new brother being taught to fight even better.

"No, it's okay Goten. I know what I'm doing. So what do you say?" Xicor's expression didn't change from its dark, glum look, but his eyes brightened a little at the idea to finally have his dream come true. "I'll be right back. Wait here," ordered Goku in his usual carefree voice. He left the room and Goten followed.

They walked to the much larger and cozier room down the hall where back up was waiting. When they walked in, Vegeeta, who was leaning against the far wall looked up at them. "Is it finally over? We've been waiting in here for ages!"

"It's over all right! It's time to go get the others and tell them everything is all right," confirmed Goku. Vegeeta looked shocked.

"That's all?"

"Yep. That's all I have to say."

"No. I mean about Xicor. Is he leaving? Did he keel over and die while you were talking to him?"

"Oh, that. No and no. I told him I was going to train him," said Goku scratching the back of his head.

"What? You imbecile! Why would you say that! Now he's going to expect to be trained and if you do you'll just make our enemy even stronger!"

Tien stood up from the chair he was sitting in. "I'm with Vegeeta on this one Goku. You can't train him. When you do he'll just go off and take over the universe and probably blow up the earth when he does."

"I don't think so," said Dende ", he didn't look like he wanted to kill anybody. He could've killed us all in minutes before. Besides, he looked completely shocked when he found out his mother was using him to gain power."

"See guys," said Goku ", I don't think it'll do any harm to help him out if his intentions aren't bad."

Majuub agreed with Goku. "I believe your right Goku. Look at me; I was once the greatest threat in the universe for hundreds of years."

"Yah," said Vegeeta ", but you were reborn as a good person. You didn't just trash all of us then take a nap and turn over a new leaf."

"It doesn't matter what you guys say to me," said Goku ", I'm going to train him, that's that." He exited the room with the others behind him. Walking up the hall, they entered Xicor's room to a shocking sight.

A few stupid moments earlier-"Is that were they're keeping Xicor?" asked Bulla. Her and Pan had flown back to the lookout to go join in the fight with Xicor. They hid behind a corner waiting for Goku and Goten to leave the room or for sounds of a struggle to be heard.

"Yah, I'm sure of it. Grandpa and uncle Goten just left there and they looked exhausted. He must be in there," Pan said after Goku and Goten were out of ear shot. She waited a few moments for any signs of them coming back. "Come on, I think the coast is clear." Together they rushed out from behind the corner into the empty hall.

"Pan, I'm having second thoughts. I mean he did cream your dad in like seconds, she whispered."

"Oh, don't be such a baby. Just open the door," she hissed back. Bulla opened the door and Pan charged in to the room where Xicor stood in front of a bed. "Go away and leave the earth alone!" she screamed. She jumped into the air with her foot out front, planning to kick him in the face. He reached up and caught her by the ankle effortlessly. She just hung there swinging back and forth trying to punch him. Xicor held her away at arm's length and just stared at her blankly, without much care. Bulla stood in front of the reclosed door, frozen with fear.

The frozen half saiyan turned around when the door opened. Outside stood Goku, Goten and all of the other fighters who were waiting in the other room. They stood mouths gaping at what they saw. Little Pan was being held upside down by Xicor.

"You put my niece down right now!" yelled Goten. Xicor flipped her around in midair and caught her by the wrist before lowering her down. She ran out the door and hid behind her grandfather. Bulla ran and hid behind her father. Goten charged Xicor in his blind rage. He threw a punch that Xicor caught. Then another and another dozen punched failed. Then Xicor caught his fist and, twisting it around his back, slammed him to the ground.

Goku walked over and picked up Goten by the back of his shirt.

"What is going on here?" asked Goku. "Seeing as Pan and Bulla don't look like they'll say anything, Xicor, would you like to share?"

"I was just standing here when she came in here screaming and attacked me. Good enough?"

"Is this true?" Goku asked his Granddaughter with a disapproving glare.

"Yes Grandpa," she mumbled.

"I'm going to have a word with your mother about this. Just your mother, I have a feeling if I tell your father he might reward you for this. Sorry, about this Xicor. Shall we go now, or do you have anything you need to get?"

"I have my pod," said Xicor ", crashed to the east. In there I have my clothes and other belongings. I can go get them quickly if you'd let me."

"Knock yourself out," Goku instant-transitioned them to the outside of the lookout. Xicor flew at incredible speeds east and returned with a traveling bag full of clothes similar to that he was wearing now. Goku instant-transitioned them to his little house in the mountains while Goten flew to Bulma's house to tell the others it was all over.

Everyone piled into one of Bulma's planes and flew to Goku's house. When they arrived Chichi ran out first to hug her husband, but stopped right outside the planes exit. She screeched when she saw him fist fighting with the monster that had nearly killed her son. Gohan jumped out of the ship to rush out and help his dad. Gohan rushed in, but was stopped by the father he was trying to help.

Goku laughed his usual laugh as if told a joke by a friend. "Good to see you brother," said Xicor, walking up to his father's side.

"Goku, what the heck is going on here?" asked Chichi. She could not understand this in the least bit. First he's fighting him then he's stopping his son from fighting him? Was she missing something? "Why are you laughing now? Weren't you fighting with him when we landed?"

"Aww, hunny. We weren't fighting. I was training him."

"WHAT?" yelled Gohan. How could he train this monster, this freak? He was nearly killed because of his new brother. "Why would you do that? You saw what he did to the lookout and how he attacked us! Are you insane?"

"Look Gohan, I know you might not understand," he explained, placing a hand on his sons shoulder ", but he only wanted to meet me and be trained. He never wanted anybody to get hurt. He didn't even know about any of you until he met you."

"If you train him, he's going to take over the universe!"

"Son, that was never his intentions. It was a goal of his mothers, not his."

"But-"

"No buts Gohan. I'm going to train him and you're going to treat him with respect as an individual and your brother." Gohan didn't like this or agree to it at all, but in the end he nodded gruffly. "Good. I think we might have a place you can stay somewhere around her," he said, drawing his attention back to Xicor.

Chichi just stared at how Goku just made all those decisions without her consult. He was inviting Xicor to live with them. She didn't have much of a problem with Xicor really, just at how he had all but blown up the lookout so easily and was like an unstoppable force trapped in a teenager's body.

That night Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu departed for home. Majuub flew back to his village to say hello to the ones that had come to replace the old villagers. Krillin, 18, and Marron chose to stay the next few nights before leaving to say hello to the old turtle hermit.

After Info

Thank you to everyone who read this. I will be putting up more chapters later. Any input, please say something about this in the comments. Maybe be mention this in the forums or to other people. Anybody who has any ideas for the next few chapters please, once again, say something about it. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you didn't, please tell me what was wrong with it. For those who would like to read the rest, check in later on for updates such as new chapters. It took me a few days to write this so don't expect to read another five chapters every day. (Head bangs while writing) HAHAHA. I'm listening to a song that I can't say the name of or the name of a singer because it's against the guidelines.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- A New Pupil

Xicor moved in with many uncomfortable glances and more than once did he feel like someone was watching him. They gave him Gohan's old room use. It wasn't very large, but it was an upgrade from what he had at the lookout. He had only a dozen or so pairs of clothes and a picture of him and his mother so there was no lack of room for his belongings. His training was supposed to begin in a week so he went to bed early that night after a silent dinner to get used to sleeping early and awaking early as well. He tried for hours and failed to find rest for hours. There was no peace in his mind. Only the constant whirling of thoughts and grief. Why did his mother have to die? Why did things have to turn out like this? I should have known it wouldn't have been as simple as Goku greeting me with open arms, which he might have if things hadn't turned into an unwelcome party, and agreeing to train me. I should have known there was a reason my father was never there or ever met me, let alone know about me. Something must've been up; I was just too blind to see it. How could I not see through my mother's deceit? She acted like she loved me just so she'd gain the power I could get her easily. No, she did love me, I know it. She just had plans for me that played a big role in her selfish goals.

The next day, Xicor helped Chichi around the house to help get on her good side. Every now and then he'd peek slightly over his shoulder and find Marron peeking at him through the slightly opened door. When he'd sit to eat he'd noticed that she would sit in the seat next to him and the same when he'd be in the living room. She'd make conversations with him and he'd speak with her casually, blindly seeing it as nothing more than small talk.

One day he stepped outside to take a break from all the mean looks and smell of cleaning coming from the work he was doing for Chichi. He heard soft footsteps behind him so he turned to see Marron walking towards him.

"Hi Xicor," she greeted warmly. He greeted her kindness well, it was a good break from all the negative emotions almost everyone had for him.

"Hello…" he never could remember her name. She told it to him once and it never stuck. She didn't notice much and when she did she didn't mind. It made her more attracted to him.

"How are you today?"

"Good. You?" he didn't really care or know why she asked him, but felt it would be rude to ignore her or not ask.

"Great," she giggled in what she thought was a cute way. He wanted to know how I was feeling! "Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked quickly. She had been building up the courage all week and she need to find out before she left.

"Uh, no." Why is she asking me this? She leaned towards him with a smile spread across her lips. "Um, I have to go and help Chichi." He left her standing in the yard feeling gleeful and giddy. Why was she always talking to him and making him feel really uncomfortable? I never will understand girls. He thought to himself.

Heading inside he helped Chichi with the laundry. That night Marron and her family headed home to the little island in the middle of the ocean. Xicor felt relieved to finally have a day were she wasn't breathing down the back of his neck. Training was to start the next day so he went to bed early in an attempt to have a refreshing sleep. Hours passed with the same restlessness he'd had the first day and every day in the past week.

The next day, he awoke groggy and droopy eyed for training. Goku was needed by Chichi so he told Gohan and Goten to help him train.

"Now, how should we train him?" Goten asked Gohan. Gohan smirked. It a twisted and maniacal type of smirk, not the crazy smile, just the creepy smirk.

"I think I know. How about we do this the way we used to practice when you helped me train for the competition." To emphasize what he meant he picked up a baseball sized rock off the ground and tossed it up and down in his hand.

"Oh, that training."

Xicor stood in front of the cliff wall with his older brothers fifty feet away standing in front of a mountain of rocks. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course it is," said Gohan ", we used to do this all the time when we were younger to help me train for a fighting competition."

"Yah, well, there was only one of you throwing rocks and he was like seven. I don't think the same factors apply," countered Xicor.

"It's fine. Do you want to be trained or not?"

"When I asked Goku to train me, this wasn't what I meant."

Goten turned to Gohan with a mocking smile ", I think lil' bro's scared. Do you?" Xicor growled.

"I think your right, Goten," agreed Gohan.

"Fine! I'll do this stupid training! Let's just get this over with!" ordered Xicor. They each began pelting him with rocks at incredible speeds. Xicor managed to dodge a few, but none of them were something he could catch or easily dodge. He jumped this way and that, waiting, praying for the pile to turn into an empty space of dirt where there ammunition was until it ran out.

An hour of pain passed before the storm of rocks ceased. By the time that had come, Xicor's senses had woken him up and now he was back to being tired. His hair was in disarray and his clothes were torn and tattered in places. His skin was bruised from the places were the rocks that hadn't cut into him placed their non-skin breaking mark. One of his eyes was black and blue like a large blueberry and he was covered from bruised head to aching foot in sweat and dirt, not accounting for the blood stains that littered him.

Gohan and Goten nearly toppled over with laughter. Xicor only growled at them. He wanted more than anything to kill them, but he didn't have the energy and if his energy is too low his healing won't work and then he'd be a sitting duck for his cruel older brothers. If this is was Goku had in mind by training, then he was done with it. He wasn't going to let himself be humiliated by them repeatedly. The only thing he learned to do or got better at doing was accepting pain and he already been able to do that since no matter how much pain, it wasn't going to kill him. He was going to get back at them for this.

"Hey, Gohan," called Goten ", I'm heading back to the house. You coming?"

"Nah," he replied walking in the other direction ", I have to gather more rocks for tomorrow," he laughed as he walked away. The two of them flew home. Xicor stayed at the same speed as Goten since he didn't have the energy to out race him. Goten went into the house first while Xicor stood outside to enjoy a breath of stone free air.

"OWW!" he yelled clutching the back of his head. A rock clattered to the ground. He turned to see Pan standing a few yards off with a rock in her hand. "What the hell was that for?"

"I saw you training like that so I thought you might have had some improved reflexes. Guess I was wrong. All well, let's just call it even then for you hanging me upside down."

"Oh, really. Even, I can agree with that. Then this is even for attacking me before." He picked up a the rock she had thrown at him off the ground and tossed it at her. He knew really throwing it would kill her so he just threw it hard enough to leave a nasty bruise. She fell to the ground clutching the forming bruise on her forehead. They both walked inside grumpily. He had his revenge and she was smart enough not to do it again.

"What's wrong with you Pan, honey?" asked Chichi.

"Xicor threw a rock at me." Chichi turned angrily to Xicor.

"Because she threw one at me first!" was his excuse.

"Well… Well, he started it!" she yelled pointing a finger at him.

"No I didn't! it started when you attacked me yesterday and again when you threw a rock at me today," he countered.

"Oh, my gosh. You may be a grown man Xicor," sighed Chichi ", but your less mature than Pan. And she has the maturity of a ten year old."

The next day Xicor woke up earlier than everyone else. He got dressed and ran outside before anyone else had a chance to wake up. He returned an hour later with a gleeful expression. Settling back into bed, he waited for the others to awaken. When he was sure at least two people were up he himself walked out of his room, stretching and yawning to put up a good show for the others.

He sat down at the table and ate the eggs and bacon Chichi had put out for him. Goku came into the kitchen and said he would be late for training and to start without him. Swallowing the lasts bits of his meal, him and his new brothers left for training. Xicor made sure to act glum and appear to be dreading the hours of training to come. On the outside he mourned the day, on the inside he grinned cruelly. Payback was coming and what wonderful payback it will be.

They landed by the cliff side and Xicor sighed before half dragging his feet over to where he was to be stoned to death again. Head held down, he hid his wicked grin. He looked up with a solemn look on his face, a good thing they didn't notice the over eagerness and humor glinting in his eyes.

"Ready?" asked Goten.

"As I'll ever be," They both reached in to the pile of rocks and grabbed one off the surface. They brought their arms back then launched them forward. Xicor pretended to flinch even though no rocks would be flung at him. He opened his eyes and bowled over laughing at the site. Goten and Gohan had the stones clinging to their hand stuck. They were waving their arms around trying to shake them off to no avail. Goten accidently smacked his hand into Gohan who was then knocked over into the sticky rock pile, dragging Goten down with them. As they climbed up they realized they were covered in the rocks.

"You two look like a bunch of crumbled mountains," mocked Xicor.

"What the hell is this?" asked Goten. He couldn't move his legs much and a cluster of rocks stuck in his armpit prevented him from moving that arm.

"Sweet revenge mixed with a bit glue. I'm going to head home early since it doesn't look like you two will be able to continue." He flew off in the direction of the little house. On the way he noticed Goku flying towards him.

"Hey, Xicor, you guys done with training? What did I miss?"

"Yesterday they threw rocks at me."

"Ouch, they were tough on you weren't they? How'd you get back at them?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Xicor lied. Goku cocked an eyebrow at him. "I covered the rocks with glue." They shared a laugh. "They should be getting done pulling the rocks off soon. I want to get one more look." He flew back to his rock covered brothers with Goku following him. The two had made little more success than getting stuck together in a sticky, rocky mess.

"Hey dad," greeted Goten from Gohan's back. Chuckling, Xicor reached into his pocket and produced a bottle of spray on glue remover.

"Close your eyes and mouth," he ordered. When they did, he sprayed both of them and the glue wore off. Gohan and Goten stood up and stretched their stiff muscles. Goku brought them away from the mountain, scolding each in turn for their childish actions.

Goku brought them to the field were they used to train. Time hadn't changed the nature of the mountains or its animals. Landing in the field, Goku partnered Xicor with Gohan and himself with Goten. They began their practice bouts that lasted for hours. When night fell they raced back for dinner. When they got home, they found they had raced to face Chichi who was upset at them for being late for dinner. After a meal was eaten they all got ready for bed and a restful night.

The next few days were the same, as were the next several weeks that turned into two months. Everything seemed great to Xicor. Everyone lightened up to him; even his older brothers didn't mind him that much. Vegeeta acted as angrily and rude to him as ever, but Xicor knew by then that if you expected differently, you were in for disappointment. Trunks and Goten proved to be good friends in time and taught him a few of earth's customs that were new to him, even attempted to teach him to drive. They gave up on that after the first few crashes. He definitely was Goku's son.

One day they came home from training early for once, to Chichi's surprise. "You four are home early. And none of you look tired or beaten. Have you guys been slacking off today?"

"No," answered a for once, not exhausted Xicor ", they were teaching me to sense power levels. In a few weeks, when I'm better at it, they are going to teach me how to lower mine."

"That's nice." Goku and his two elder sons left to go watch TV and spend time with the others. Xicor stayed and offered to help Chichi.

"Would you like me to cook dinner tonight?" he offered.

She smiled thankfully ", that'd be great. Thank you."

That night when a mouthwatering meal was laid out on the table for everyone to enjoy, Goku wasted no time before digging in. Juicy, mouthwatering steaks rested on a platter next to that of creamy golden corn. A large bowl was filled white cloudlike mashed potatoes and a gravy bowl was filled to the brim with the brown goodness.

"Thanks Mom, it looks great," complimented Goten, slicing a piece of the steak and picking it up with his fork. He licked his lips, waiting for his mother to say it was okay to start eating.

"Thanks hunny, but you have Xicor to thank for it. He's the one who did all the cooking," she said to him, directing their attention to Xicor. Goten put the fork back on the plate without touching the piece of steak on it. Everyone except Goku pushed their plates away, announcing how they weren't hungry anymore.

"No offense Xicor," Goten apologized ", but if you really are my Dad's son, it's safe to say that if we ate this we'd soon keel over and throw up. On the outside it looks fine, but Chichi is the only one here who can cook at all."

Goku spoke with his mouth stuffed full of mashed potatoes and gravy. "I' tate pine ta me." Seeing everyone's confusion, he swallowed and tried again. "It tastes fine to me." Warily, one by one they each tried to eat the meal and swallowed it with delighted looks on their faces.

"Are you sure you're Goku's son?" asked Bulma who had joined them, with Trunk and grumpy old Vegeeta, for dinner. "Where did you learn to cook like this."

"My mother preferred home cooked meals over anything she could make the way she created the planet she met my father on. Something about it always made it taste less than it looked. When I was eleven she taught me to cook so that she wouldn't have to do it herself anytime she wanted a good old fashioned home cooked meal." He used to wince whenever someone would mention his mother, but now that he was used to her death a little more he could speak it fine, without the slightest pain.

"She certainly taught you well." Everyone, more than happily, gorged themselves that night. Chichi made a mental note to have Xicor cook more often. When dinner was finished, they all crawled into bed with full bellies and happy hearts, grateful for rest after their amazing feast.

Thank you to those who have read this. Anyone wh has anything to say about this or any ideas for more chapters, please say something, I'm running low on ideas. The only ones I have right now are those for future chapters, that I wrote while I was bored at 2:00AM, and I think they would be coming way too soon if I put them up right after this. So suggestions are welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Note to readers

Okay, I finished up on this chapter and, unlike I said before, I didn't skip around. This chapter is just a filling in for what is to come. Sorry if it's kind of short. Also, from some messages I got and the reviews, there are some loose ends that need to be tied up. I'm not going to add them into the story, but I'll tie some up right now.

The beginning was mostly working off of the same beginning as the umteenth hundred other versions.

Princess was just added as a title she gave herself because she believes herself to be a god.

Trunks and Goten being immortal-Dragonballs or something. I needed someone alive and they seemed like a good idea.

Goku saying he has a wonderful wife even though he makes no attempt to contact her after many years is part of his character. He goes off training and looses track of time, but that doesn't mean he doesn't care.

And me not putting to much work into the emotion and thoughts that are flying around was because I'm not writing a full out novel and I was in a lack of time since I was writing it over Christmas break and wouldn't have had much time afterwords because of school and I wanted to get it up there soon. Will I go back and fix things up, no, damages was done and it's a reminder to myself to work a little harder.

Any other blanks to be filled, just send me a message about it.

Chapter 7-Somethings coming(I know the titles are cheesy, just roll with it)

Xicor stood in the field doing practice bouts with Gohan and Goten. The sun shone high as a slight breeze swept across the field. Xicor was blindfolded so they could test his skill in sensing power levels. Side stepping as a kick flew to the place his head was just at; Xicor let the curiosity in him turn to words. "Where do you think Dad's at?" He jumped up as Goten aimed a punch at his gut.

"I think he went to the lookout to speak with Dende about something," Goten informed. Goten kneed Xicor in the gut as he dodged one of Gohan's punches.

"What for?" he jumped into the air and planted his foot in Gohan's face.

"I don't know. He'll probably tell us when he gets back. Now, hold still!" he shot a well-aimed punch at Xicor's face, hitting it mark on. Xicor turned and punched Goten as he sensed his brother's power level to his left.

Goten and Gohan turned to each other and nodded. Suddenly Xicor couldn't sense their power levels any more. "Hey where'd you guys go?" he walked around in circles looking for them, but there power levels were gone from his view. He lifted his blindfold up slightly to check that they were still there.

"No peaking!" yelled Gohan as he flew at Xicor kicking him in the face.

"Hey, no fair!"

"We never said we wouldn't hide our power levels from you," said Gohan as he charged Xicor, planning to ram his shoulder into his chest. Xicor side stepped it. "Huh," he was then smashed into the ground as Xicor brought his elbow down on his spine.

"You do realize I can still hear you. Talking makes my job a whole lot easier." Gohan charged him and the three brothers fought.

Over at the lookout-Goku spoke with Dende, their expressions grim. Not a happy word was brought from either of their lips as none could be brought up. Their subject forbid it. "How far away is he?" asked an uncertain Goku. This news was not good, not good at all. How come things like this always happen as soon as he gets back?

"I don't know. All I can tell is that he is going to come to earth eventually if he doesn't find what he's looking for. He seems to be planet hopping and searching for something, but I don't know what. By the look of things, his stay his short and his trails of destruction aren't. He's like nothing I've ever seen. He's so strong and ruthless."

Goku sighed ", I hope he finds it and soon or we all might just be doomed. It doesn't sound like he's coming over for a pleasant dinner," he turned and looked out over the edge of the lookout, examining what may come to be destroyed when the mysterious menace shows his face ", how long do we have?"

"I'm not sure, somewhere from several months to a year. Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll find a way to beat it. You did it before with, Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu and the Shadow Dragons, you can do it again."

"I hope you're right Dende." That evening after dinner, Goku brought his sons outside to speak in private. "There's something I need to talk to all of you about. I brought you out here because I don't think your mother should here this. Dende says something is coming. He's not sure what, but it doesn't seem to be arriving on pleasant terms. I don't think we should talk to the others about this. I don't want anyone finding out and panicking. Vegeeta and Trunks would be fine, but that's all. We can let them in on it, just no details such as when or who. Am I clear?"

They nodded. Each of them held grim looks on their faces. Goku seemed worried by this quite a lot by the way he seemed so stern about this and tense. The three sons gave each other uneasy looks. If Goku was worried, things weren't good. Goku had gotten immensely stronger since he had left earth, yet he acted like this guy was stronger than him. If he was stronger than Xicor and Goku, would they be able to defeat him?

I know it's short, but I plan on making the next few chapters pretty long in comparison. Please take the time to review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Another Saiyan

Goku sat in the kitchen talking with his wife one day. Everyone else was either out or doing something else so the only ones up in the kitchen were Goku and Chichi. Chichi was cooking up dinner for the others. She was planning on making them something big so she had to start early on before to get it done on time. A knock at the door interrupted their peaceful afternoon. "I'll get it," said Goku. He opened the door to find the last person he would have ever expected to see their. "Hello Kabito Kai."

"Um, hello Goku. Sorry to bother you like this, but I need your help," he said rather quickly. It was embarrassing to have to ask other people to do things like this for him. Especially something like this.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I have an apprentice that I need you to train since I'm not exactly strong enough to do this myself. It's not a permanent thing, just for a few months."

"Sure, I'll be glad to help."

"Great. I'll be back in a few minutes. We'll have to talk again in private for there are a few things I'm not sure would be appreciated if I went around telling everyone. Somewhere fare off would be good since the hearing on this one is extremely well." He left, leaving Goku standing there.

"Who was that hunny?" asked Chichi.

"It was Kabito Kai. He was asking me for help."

"He better not be taking you to some foreign planet again! I have a big dinner planned and you're not going to be late!"

"I won't be. It doesn't sound like I have to go anywhere."

The supreme Kai reappeared moments later with a scrawny girl either in her late teens or early twenties. Her skin was pale, almost a dead or sickly pale, and hair was at her mid-back and black, all but her chin length bangs that were parted down the middle where put up together in a ponytail where it was then turned into three separate braids. She wore a dark blue sleeveless top with a light blue sleeveless underneath that was similar to that of the other Kais but was cropped into a belly shirt and had no sleeves to it. The dark blue shit that went on top looked like she had ripped the shoulder blades off. Her skirt reached halfway in between the thigh and the knee and was the same color and under that she wore light blue knee length leggings. The tips of her ears were slightly pointed, only enough that you'd see it if you were looking for it. On each foot she wore a pair of dark blue shoes. On her wrists she wore three silver bangles each. She had a sword strapped across her back similar to Trunks's. Her purple eyes stared at him awkwardly, mixed between admiration, confusion and boredom.

"Kabito Kai who is this?" asked Goku ", is this your new girlfriend?" Kabito Kai raised his hands up defensively blushing and his companion looked rather angry with Goku.

"Goku," responded Kabito Kai ", this is Chikara, my new apprentice. I have been training her for some time now." understanding overtook Goku. This was the one he had been told about. He had expected a strong fit looking young man rather than a sweet looking thin young girl. "Chikara, why don't you run off and look around. I need to speak to Goku in private."

"Yes master." she said. She called him master out of respect. He was the supreme Kai and he was her master as she was being trained by him. They headed off alone into the woods leaving her by the house, just out of eye site and far enough to be out of ear shot.

She wandered a bit then stopped and leaned on the door of a little house. She looked around. She could sense many power levels most of which were extremely high especially one that reached higher than she had ever witnessed or ever had described to her.

The supreme Kai told Goku on their first talk that she had really good hearing so he didn't suspect much about their distance. Goku turned to the supreme Kai ", that is the person you told me about? I know not to judge by appearances but she looks enough for you to train."

"She is far from my ability to train. She may be weak enough for you to train now that you've gotten so strong, but she would've destroyed you and Vegeeta had two of you met her before the cell games. That is how strong she is. I tried to teach her some fighting myself but her temper kept getting in the way of more than her combat."

"What do you mean?"

"A few weeks ago she attempted to kill elder Kai because she criticized her when he was teaching her things that I missed out on(The first Majin Buu killed all the Kais except him while he was just the east Kai and in training). I'm asking you to train her since she'll be a bit of a handful and I'm hoping this may turn to be a bit of a stress reliever. I need her to release all of the negative energy she keeps building. Angry and stressful aren't good traits for a supreme Kai. Her saiyan blood makes it a good idea to have her fighting."

"WHAT?" yelled Goku. He had no idea she was a saiyan. He thought that him, Vegeeta and their descendants were the only saiyans left. "I never thought there were more of us out there, though none of this answers my first question." Kabito Kai stared curiously. _What was he talking about? _"My first question." _Oh, that one._

"No, Goku, I'm not dating her. Besides, do you know how much younger than me she is? She's only , what, 100 give or take a few years."

"Wow, really? She looks so young?"

"That's because she's half supreme Kai, remember. Half of her is the blood of a being that will not age. I swear, she may have my head if I tell you anymore about her and I'll probably be dead when she finds out a told you her story."

"I thought supreme Kais were born from some golden fruit thing."(It's true, I did my research to back it up.)

"Her father was and he mated with one of the last living saiyan, okay."

"Well, I guess I could take her for a while. Besides what you say, she seems nice enough and if her temper really is that bad she may show Vegeeta a thing or two."

"It'd be interesting to see that happen. I best be off soon. Old Kai is getting impatient. He can't wait to be rid of her."

Back to where Chikara is standing now she had stopped looking around and closed her eyes with her arms crossed over her chest. She sensed someone in front of her. "Who are you?" asked the man angrily.

"I could ask you the same question." she said without looking at him.

"Move aside," he ordered.

Not liking to take orders from people she holds no respect for she just said ", why don't you make Me." looking up and staring defiantly at him with her bright eyes. Not in the mood to beat up some puny human probably visiting that pathetic Goten, he just attempted to push her aside. She grabbed the hand he had placed on her arm to move her and flipped him over. He rose up and stared angrily at her. This didn't disturb her. She even raised the corner of her mouth in amusement. "Why, you little twerp!"

"What did you just call me?" she asked. She didn't take too kindly to people who calling her names, not even a little constructive criticism from people she didn't respect was a good idea. Vegeeta, realizing he had just found a button, pushed it", you heard me, *_little_ twerp."

"You shouldn't be calling me a *_little_ twerp. You're not so tall yourself," she responded dryly. He picked up a sizeable rock and crushed it in his hand with ease. He expected her to cower and ask for forgiveness, but instead she just let out a breath of air from her nose. Not a gasp, but the kind people release when they're amused. "That all you got?"

"How dare you? Do you realize who you're talking to? I am a saiyan prince and stronger than anyone on this planet!" He realized then that he had just slipped up about his ancestry. But what did he care. Humans didn't even know what a saiyan was. She'll just pass it off as some foreign country.

"Oh, I'm sorry your majesty. Did I hurt your feelings?" she said in a mocking tone.

"I could kill you this very instant!" he growled.

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe it is."

"You don't know what you're dealing with." part of her was amused by him. If all he could do was crush rocks, shed cream him. More than half of her said to show him a thing or two and kick his ass, while a small bit told her to let it go, Kabito Kai would be very disappointed with her. Only a small part.

"Oh, yah. Show me."

"All right then!" she moved with lightning quick speed and drove her fists into his face. He hadn't expected her to hit so hard so he had dropped his guard, causing him to fly back several feet. She pushed off the ground and glided to the left several dozen yards "I'd prefer not to break somebody house," she explained. She stood braced in a fighting stance she had learned on her old home. She had her left foot in front of her with her right leg bent behind her as a way to push off of when needed. Her left arm extended in front of her bent elbow out to act as a form of defense with her right bent behind her preparing for the moment it was needed.

Vegeeta launched himself through the air towards her, fist prepared to make an impact. She didn't even move._ *Stupid girl doesn't even have the speed to move out of the way on time,_ Vegeeta thought. A few milliseconds before his fist could touch her she reached up with her left hand and caught it with a grin. She pushed her right hand forward, touching her palm to his stomach. There was a strange metallic ringing followed by the chime of her bangles. Vegeeta was launched several dozen yards back until his feet met the ground leaving a long deep trail before he fell backwards. He felt a pain in his stomach as if someone weaker than him had punched him with all their force, yet she used as much effort as would be used for a human to open a loosened bottle cap. He had sensed before that her power level was beyond low but now could tell she had been masking it very well_. *It couldn't be must be higher than Trunks's or maybe Gohan's he thought amazed. Who was this strange young girl?_

He attempted twice more to no avail. He did it again for the fourth time but instead turned over at the last second and attempted to kick her. She grabbed his foot and slammed him to the ground. She thought he might stay down, yet the saiyan princes pride forced him to go up on all fours and before he could finish getting up she reached a foot under him and kicked him into the air. She jumped up and smashed him in the back with her elbow driving him back down to the ground. She landed next to him and placed a foot on his back. She leaned down ", and stay down." Having a bad temper and not being one to give up easily he grabbed her foot and yanked it out from under her, gripping her ankle tightly to keep her from escaping. She responded to this by kicking him in the face making him loose his grip.

She picked herself off the ground and dusted off her skirt. Standing up straight she waited as he did the same. At the same time they launched themselves at each other attacking in a flurry of kicks and punches. The sound of their fight drew the attention of the others who were inside and hadn't been paying much attention. They each filed out curiously. None of them made any attempt to break up the fight. No one knew what to do when a young girl is seen in a serious fight with Vegeeta. What human in their right mind would pick a fight with Vegeeta? The young girl forced him back with another of her strange palm touches and jumps back as well. This time Vegeeta is flung back and hits a tree that creates a crunching sound and topples over. Gasping they each stood up straight.

"Enough of this!" he yelled as he flew into the air. Shocked stairs came from the others, unlike Vegeeta, they all thought it was a good idea not to be seen flying in front of humans even if their beating you up. A smile spread across Chikara's face as she wiped the blood off her lip ", finally something interesting happens." She too flies into the air hovering with her braids blowing in the wind ",what! You can fly?"

"Yes. My master taught me and you'll find that's not all I know." They went at each other again, her proving to be a worthy opponent. This time she kneed him in the gut then took that time to uppercut him under the jaw. Then he spun around and kicked her upside her head sending her flying a couple dozen feet.

Vegeeta decided to risk powering up. He felt the fight was a worthy one and didn't go past super saiyan 2. She could sense his power level rising as his hair went blond and his eyes turned blue. The faces below grew even more shocked. She decided to raise her own power level as well. She wasn't trained much passed what she learned on her home planet but knew enough as in raising your power level and masking it. She stopped hiding her power level, increasing the curiosity from all, including Vegeeta. No one expected her to fly or even have such a high power level. Rarely a human could fly; none had a power level like this.

As she had started raising it she stopped as a hand placed itself on her shoulder. "Mind your temper Chikara." spoke the familiar voice of her mentor.

"Yes master," she obeyed as she lowered her power level once again.

"He's your master?" said a truly amazed Vegeeta. Never did he expect that this young girl could be the apprentice to the supreme Kai.

"Yes, he is." mumbled Chikara. He was a good teacher and she was proud to be trained by a supreme Kai, but he always warned her of her temper and stopped her from fighting too seriously. The group landed back on the ground where Goku waited with the others. None of them were going to ask her much but neither of them took their time pestering any of the other three. Bulma quickly checked over her husband surprised that the small girl could do such damage to Vegeeta of all people.

As the people swarmed Kabito Kai with questions and greetings he quickly explained how he had to go and Instant-transitioned back to the Kai planet.

"Wait you're leaving me here?" Chikara hollered after him. "Son of a-"she never finished when she realized all eyes were on her making her extremely uncomfortable. She began to scratch the back of her head.

The wounded Vegeeta broke the silence ", who are you?"

She took a moment before deciding it was okay to talk about herself ", my name is Chikara. I am, or at least was, the apprentice of the Supreme Kai. I'm not so sure about that now since he ditched me here. I was told to go with him to meet Goku. I had looked forward to it from all the stories he had told me about your great feats against Frieza, your great help against Cell, and you legendary fight with Majin Buu."

"That is all very interesting, but where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked ", I doubt your master could have taught you that."

"I'd thank you kindly not to talk to me about my master like that," she growled. Taking a deep breath she spoke again ", I was born on the planet of Nemphitite. The people there aren't the greatest of fighters. They'd do far greater if their power and strength matched that of their skill. I learned these tricks from some of them. I was able to learn things like my nifty Tat chi touch that you got to experience firsthand because I was believed one of them. Anyone else wishing to be taught would have been a lost cause." she turned to Goku ", now I'm hoping you can tell me what's going on. Why did he leave me here?"

Goku responded ", Kabito Kai left you here because he requested that I train you to fight. He says you're a bit stronger than he can train so he decided I should do it. He kind of mentioned this might be a good way to help with your high temper." She let the comment about her temper pass since it was from her mentor. He was one of the only people she could accept true criticism from at all.

"Tell me about it," mumbled Vegeeta. He didn't like being beaten, especially to a girl, though he'd only claim it was a draw because of the intervention and that he was going easy on her.

"So you're going to teach me how to fight?" a smile crept across her face. She had waited years to learn to really fight and now the greatest warrior in the galaxy would be her teacher

"Wait Kakarott," Vegeeta argued ", you're not really going to teach this brat?"

Goku responded "what do you expect me to do? Besides it shouldn't be too much of a problem and she shows so much potential. And long as I'm training Xicor I might as well train her. Besides she looks like she could hold her ground in a fight and might make a good training partner for Xicor."

"Why do I even try?"

"Now, who are all of you? I know you're Goku, and I know you're Vegeeta from Kabito Kai's description of your rudeness and similar temper. I know Bulma and Gohan from Old Kai's stories and I'm guessing your Goten since you look so much like Goku and Gohan. I'm not sure about the rest of you though." each of them in turn introduced themselves. "That only leaves the guy hiding behind the house."

Xicor stepped out. "How did you know?"

"You aren't that good at hiding your power level. Now who are you? Kabito Kai never mentioned Goku having a third son." before anyone could ask ", I'm guessing from his similar looks."

Xicor responded casually ", my name is Xicor. I am a son of Goku, whom I just met only a few months ago." She narrowed her eyes at him she had more questions, but decided those answers could wait. She stood their awkwardly. She was never really good at meeting new people. It had taken her a full month to adjust to her mentor enough not sit in awkward silence.

Chichi broke the silence this time ", you must be hungry. Please come in and eat with the rest of us."

"To speak the truth Chichi, that might just be the best piece of good news I've heard all day," she admitted. Everyone went inside to the kitchen were they sat at the table waiting for Chichi to tell them it's okay to start devouring the feast.

"Everyone eat up!" she granted. At first Chikara sat wondering how much would be polite and how much she could eat at once before it was rude and pig like. After a moment of realizing that the male saiyans, all ate large amounts and at a quick pace, pushing her discomfort aside, she let her stomach take over.

Ravenously she dug into a plate full of rice, dumplings, and various vegetables. Then she picked up a platter of ribs that she devoured in moments without managing to messy herself so much as to add a bit of sauce to her lips. When that was but a pile of bones she began feasting upon a large chicken leg almost as big as her head. She looked up a few bites in to realize that everyone was staring at her.

Chichi said ", you eat almost the same as Goku. Do they not feed you?" she asked, her motherly instincts kicking in, ready to give the supreme Kai a piece of her mind if she found that they neglected to giving her food.

"Actually they feed me as much as I wish. I do most of the cooking so I'd make as much as I felt was enough for them and me. Old Kai tended to criticize me eating habits though. He would blame my eating habits on my saiyan blood." she said smiling. They all reacted with startled reactions. Only Goku seemed unmoved by this. "You're a saiyan?" asked Trunks, more as a verification to himself rather than as a question.

"I don't believe you," said Vegeeta. He wasn't going to believe every kid who walks up to him and says they're saiyans.

"Is this proof enough," she said holding up the end of a brown monkey's tail. Everyone leaned away from her. Goku even checked to see if his was still attached.

"Where did that come from?" shrieked Bulma.

"It's mine. I usually keep it curled under my skirt to keep it out of the way."

Vegeeta mumbled to himself ", being a saiyan would explain your fighting skill."

Chikara answered ", yah, well half saiyan." she noticed that none of this seemed new to Goku. She stood up. "How much did he tell you!" she snapped.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Kabito Kai, when he spoke with you he told you about me, how much?"

"The only other thing he told me was about your parentage and you age. He said you'd have his head if he told me more and that you probably kill him for giving me this much info. I have a feeling he was right."

Chikara sat back down as questions churned inside of the now even more curious people. "What else is there to know about you that you'd be willing to share?" asked Goten.

*_You people are so nosy. I guess it's safe to tell them,_ she thought ", if you must know I am about a hundred and eight. I do not age past this because I am an immortal."

Vegeeta thought to himself *,_ another immortal! Am I being punished by watching all of these saiyans reach goals I had spent years trying to accomplish?_

"My immortality just means that I won't age. I can't survive a knife to the heart. When i was born I aged at a little more than a fourth the human growth rate until I looked around 18-19. I have this gift because my father was a Kai or something similar, though I have no knowledge of whom. The Kai half mixed with the saiyan half makes me immortal, but my saiyan half messed with my Kai half so I don't have any mind reading abilities or anything like that. I can't even Instant-transition." Xicor until now hadn't shown signs of any real interest. He had never met someone like himself before, a half saiyan immortal who had spent their lives without any info about their father. "On Nemphitite, they chose mates at a rather young age. It's supposed to be arranged marriages where men who are strongest pick an also strong wife with features they like such as being rather bright or a pretty voice. When I was chosen I didn't want to marry the man so I declined. Angry at me for dishonoring him like that and breaking Nemphtian tradition, he sought out something he could use against me. He told everyone my deceit, about me not being a Nemphtian. They were all outraged that they had been fooled and shared their secrets with an outsider, so they sent their greatest fighters after me. Sadly, not all of them are as weak as I mentioned. I fled from the world and they followed me.

"Kabito Kai found me beaten and dying on an asteroid in my trashed ship when he sensed my declining power level as the asteroid passed near the Kai planet. He went up there, found me, made me his apprentice within days about ten years ago. Since then I've trained whenever I found the time and my power has increased dramatically. Despite my age he claims my body's age has affected my age mentally as well. Is that enough information?"

"Yah, that'll do." When everyone had finished eating their share, Chichi showed Chikara to the last spare room they had. It was small room but she accepted it happily. The next day they enjoyed a breakfast Chikara had help Chichi prepare. After that she headed out with Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Xicor.

Chikara decided to only use one long thick braid rather than three today. She also wore the clothes she came in because she didn't want to seem rude and ask for more or take any of theirs.

"So what do you know so far." asked Goku.

"Not much, besides the basic fighting moves, what you saw yesterday, and raising and hiding my power level. I once attempted super saiyan 2 and just barely reached it before passing out." Chikara replied. She was going to try and make this as easy as possible for them. Goku had earned her respect since he was the greatest fighter ever.

"You're a super saiyan 2?" asked Gohan.

"Yah, I guess."

"Would you care to demonstrate then?" asked her new teacher

"Sure, just give me a sec." everyone backed away as she powered up. The first few moments were fine then when she started getting close she felt a bit of sweat slide down her temple. When she had finaly reached super saiyan 2 she continued, testing her limits. She had reached an extremely high power level and everyone thought she would go to 3, but, abruptly, she stopped and began to sway back and forth. "I feel like I'm drunk." she changed back a moment later, feeling extremely dizzy.

Goku thought for a moment about the best course to go by to train her. Her knowledge, though slim, and skill would give her an advancement over Xicor and she already developed a fighting style of her own. Gohan and Goten stood giddy that they didn't have to worry about being outdone by this little girl who showed up out of the blue. Xicor was outright amazed that she had near no training at all and absolutely none in her saiyan powers, yet she had accomplished so much. Would he be able to do something like that so easily?

"Well, let's start training!"

As you can see I added a new character into the picture, sorry if this bugs anybody. there were views I needed expressed and things I needed done that I didn't feel like anyone else could properly do or show without going out of character. Also I like to make believe new characters, it also helps with adding a bit of origonality to the story. I'm not completley how in depth I'll go with this character, but from the fact that I wrote up like ten long chapters on my ipod while in the car for eight hours, pretty far. I made a website were I will be uploading pictures for new characters if I feel I didn't describe them enough for some people - dballaf . webs .com


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9-THE TRAINING BEGINS

Xicor was sent crashing to the ground while sparring with Goku. Goku didn't want them to hurt each other so he warned them not to use any deadly move, Ki balls or Kamehameha. In a serious fight where they could blast each other to bits with Xicor reforming Goku was at a sure fail, but now that Xicor couldn't rely on reforming he got pounded a lot.

While Gohan and Goten trained, Goku sparred with Xicor. Goku commented to Gohan about a flaw in his technique.

"I'm a man now dad, you have to let me learn from my own mistakes," Gohan complained. He had only started training again to keep in shape in case anything happened, such as something goes wrong with Xicor, which he felt might happen.

"You may be a man now, but I'm still your teacher so I'm going to need to teach you," Goku countered.

Chikara sat bored a little off. She didn't have a sparring partner so Goku told her to watch for a while then she'd get a shot when she was done picking up tricks.

_Ugh,_ Chikara thought _And I thought combat training was boring with Kabito Kai. At least then I got to do something, even if i had to hold back more than half my strength._

When Xicor was smashed again for the fourth time today Goku made some adjustment to the lineup. "Looks like you've relied too much on your rejuvenation. How about you fight someone else."

"Fine," grunted Xicor. Anything to keep from fighting him again.

"Chikara, you're up!"

"Finally," she grumbled. She took her place across from Xicor and took her fighting stance. Xicor felt confident he'd win. She had less training, a lower power level, was a bit on the scrawny size, and, if height became a factor, he had a whole head over her. Xicor was about to attack when Goku stopped him.

"Now Chikara, I've noticed that you have a style of your own you  
fight with."

"Yes, I guess."

"You have a fighting style? You against Vegeeta didn't seem much more than a few last minute kicks and punches to me," commented Xicor. She turned on him.

"Yes, I have a fighting style. And I would be more than happy to demonstrate." she claimed getting back into position.

"All right then," he charged her and she Tat chi touched him with a palm to the head. He was flung back several yards before standing up aggravated. He tried again three more times each with failing results.

She smirked at him. " You're making the same mistakes as Vegeeta. I'm surprised you haven't caught on yet."

He charged her again even more frustrated. Bored of the repetition and done with the first phase of her plan she grabbed his fist, flipped him over, and slammed him into the earth. Forcing energy into her tightened fist, she slammed it into his chest driving him farther into the surface. He yowled in pain drawing the attention of the others. She stood there gasping with her fist on his chest gasping from the amount of the energy used.

She then noticed that her fist was glowing purple and was imbedded deep in his chest. She pulled it out and opened it releasing the energy she had built in it. "Whoa." When Xicor's chest rejuvenated  
she reached down and helped him up. "Sorry about that."

"No problem," he groaned. "What was that?"

"I don't know."

"Can you do it again?"

"I'll try." she put her hand into a fist and screwed up her face with concentration. Her fist began to glow once again and she could feel the energy surging through it. "This is so cool!" she reached down and grabbed a handful of grass and watched it disintegrate at her touch. "Hey Goku, do you have any idea what this is? Is it another saiyan power?"

"No, I don't think so. You may have just created your own move."

"That's cool. What do I do now?"

"I guess you name it."

"Oh, let's see," Chikara thought for a moment ", how about, um, Purazuma Fist. That sounds good, right?"

"I guess," he replied. "But I don't think you should use it in training yet except against Xicor."

"Wait, why me?" yelled Xicor. That thing hurt like a bitch and he wasn't going to sit around and let her use it on him again like a training dummy. How much worse would it get when she managed to use it without draining too much energy?

"Because Xicor, you're the only one here who can rejuvenate. But until she is trained enough to dodge or live through blasts herself I don't want either of you doing more than martial arts moves okay."

"Fine," they both grumbled in unison. They went back to training. A few moments later a truly frustrated Xicor stopped his failing attacks." I don't get it! What is your stupid strategy?" asked an aggravated Xicor.

"Took you long enough. I was wondering when you'd give up," she paced towards him until she was less than an arm's length away ", if you must know, all that time that you're attacking me while I'm pushing you farther and farther away each time I'm studying your every movement from a flexing muscle to a twitching ear or a swinging foot. I study your strong points, what you seem to rely on such as your rejuvenation, and your weaknesses.

"When I feel like I have enough I let the fight take its course only Tat chi touching when I need to gather a bit of strength or breath," she stepped a little closer to him and was only a few inches from his face and held his chin in her hand ", until finally I do something like this-" she punched him in the gut, kicked his legs out from under him then placed her foot on his chest. When she felt her message was clear she let him up. Gohan and Goten bowled over laughing seeing their half-brother be tricked so easily by his new sparring partner.

"No hard feelings?" she asked. He just grumbled in embarrassment at being humiliated in front of them by a stupid girl. " Though sometimes taking them out isn't so quick and easy," she stood, once again, less than an arm's length with away, making no attempt to get any closer ", then I resort to plan B." she punched him in the gut then kicked him under the jaw. She flew up next to him as he flew into the air and jabbed several points on his body that made him freeze nearly unable to move.

"what did you do to him?" asked Goten, horrified that she could have killed him.

"I just stuck a few pressure points and tensed a few muscles, and I think I might have dislocated it."  
"Dislocated what?"  
"I don't know, but I'm sure I dislocated something. It's usually a lot harder, but he let his guard down too much and loosened up which always makes it easy and last longer. It's temporary so he should be fine in a few minutes. I think." he twitched ", yah he should be fine."

A few minutes later... "I think he's coming to," yelled Goten, who had been waiting for the last five minutes.

"Uh, I think I heard Chichi calling me," Chikara excused ", coming!" she flew off on the direction of the house to find a place and hide. She ran into the house and slammed the door shut.

"Hey, what's gotten you all worked up? You acting like you just got challenged by Vegeeta and that's already happened and you didn't seem bothered then."

"Let's just say I didn't start off training too well. I never run when I'm afraid, but this is a different matter."

"Why what happened?"

"I temporarily paralyzed Xicor."

"Yikes, you better stay here." she nodded in response.

Goten turned to Goku ", dad, did you here mom calling?"

"I wasn't paying attention."

"oh..." when Xicor finally regained his movement he attempted to sit up. Goten offered help, but he smacked away his hand and did it himself.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Chikara was showing you her style when she kicked your ass and paralyzed your muscles," explained Gohan. He was enjoying this quite a lot. It wasn't everyday he got to watch Xicor of all people get himself dropped and broken by the new _girl._ _Mr. Badass ain't so tough anymore._ "I don't think you should let her trick you next time."

"Go to hell," he ordered.

"No really. Do want some advice for the next time you get your ass kicked by a girl?" Xicor just stood there arms crossed smirking at Gohan. He felt like he was being watched. He turned around. Chikara stood arms crossed tapping her foot, a scowl evident.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"N-nothing."

"You think I'm weaker because I'm a girl, don't you?"

"Um, Dad, any ideas or help would be appreciated."

Goku put his hands behind his head and started walking away ", you're a man now Gohan. I have to let you learn from your mistakes."

"What! You can't be serious! Really? Now you choose to listen to me when I say that!" He ignored Gohan's comment.

Goten and Xicor had scooted away a bit and started snickering. _Hah! Big bros in trouble._

"What are you giggling about?" she turned on the two boys ", I'm sure I dropped your ass," she said pointing to Xicor, then to Goten ", and I'm prepared to kick yours too!"

Goku stood a far enough distance away that he shouldn't get pulled in unless needed but could still see and hear everything. _Wow. When Kabito Kai said she had a temper he wasn't kidding._

Happy that Chikara had finally turned her attention back to Gohan, Goten leaned towards Xicor and whispered ", You know what sounds really good right now and would make this way more fun to watch?"

"What?"

"Popcorn."

"Your right. Let's go gets some." They blasted off back towards the house.

"Hey boys, back so soon?" asked Chichi while folding laundry.

"Just grabbing some popcorn," said Goten.

"What are you guys watching a movie?"

"Uh, yah. It's called Gohan getting his butt kicked by an angry girl," he snickered.

"WHAT? My baby is getting attacked by Chikara? I knew she was bad news with sweet mask," she grabbed her broom from the closet ", I'll teach that bitch to mess with my babies." she attempted to storm out of the house, but Goten stopped her.

"Mom, it's okay. It was all his fault anyway. Besides Dads over there so if anything gets out of hand he'll take care of it."

"oh, all right," she sighed. She didn't like this one bit. "As long as your father doesn't let him get hurt." The two giddy boys left the little house, buckets of popcorn in hand. They landed just in time to watch her yell at him.

"I Can't believe you of all of them would stoop to thinking that just because I'm a girl that I'd be weaker than you! I survived a bout with Vegeeta for peace sake and you still doubt me! You saw what I did to Xicor earlier! Want me to that to you? Maybe I'd Do that then Tat chi Touch you off a cliff! Would you call me weak then?"

"You know," whispered Xicor to Goten ", I'm glad we got the popcorn it makes risking getting killed by Chichi when Chikara kills Gohan worth it even more."

"Your right it is," agreed Goten. Gohan attempted to try and sneak away while was Chikara was on her rant.

"Where do you think you're going? If you think for one minute that I'm done with you, your far from mistaken! Now let's see, it would always be fun to kill you, but then I'm sure Chichi'd kill me and Goku might not continue my training and the same with Kabito Kai. I could tell Chichi and that would make for one he'll of a show, yet i would enjoy it more to hit you myself and i won't get a chance when she's through and shed won't get mad at you if I beat you up first. Decisions, decisions."

"H-hey Xicor," stuttered Gohan ", now would be the best chance to get back at her."

"Nah, I'll let it slide. Besides I still have to get back at you for _all those comments about being beaten by a girl_," he emphasized those words and yelled them in Chikara's direction to get her pumped up to fight Gohan. "I'll let her do it for me. So be sure to hit him twice as hard." He braces himself for the beating of a life time.

From the distance at Chichi's house, Vegeeta was finally enjoying the fact that Bulma had dragged him along on one of her days with Chichi. "I never thought that runt had it in her," he said as he saw another flash of light as she launched a Ki ball at him and his loud yelps ", to do so much damage. And that temper is worse than Bulma's when she's angry. I may have to stop by more often."

Back in the field, Chikara stood breathing heavily. A few yards in front of her swayed a Bruised and battered Gohan. His clothes were torn and burnt in places where you can more than tell she had attacked him. She had a few bruises and scrapes but nothing more from his meager defense attempts. He had tried to defend himself but failed due to her greater speed. He was a hacky sack to her.

Goku and Goten helped by carrying Gohan back to the house for a rest. They opened the door to a shocked Chichi. She took him in her arms and half dragged him onto the couch. Videl rushed to his side.

He looked into his wives eyes dizzily. "Videl you look so pretty today. Will you go to the prom with me?"

"You must have hit him hard on the head. He's delirious."

"Actually no. I wasn't aiming to kill him so I avoided any head injuries."

"Then how do you explain the black eye."

"His fault. He tried running away, tripped, and hit his head on a  
rock."

"Coward," grumbled Vegeeta ", running away from a fight." Chikara waited for him to say _*with a girl*_ but he didn't. They had each gained mutual respect for one another.

"Vegeeta," Bulma scolded.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BABY?" howled Chichi at Chikara. She then turned to her husband ", AND HOW DARE YOU LET HER DO THIS?"

Chikara walked towards Chichi to try and calm her. "Chichi don't blame Goku. I got upset with Gohan for commenting on getting beat up by a girl so I kind of got back at him. I gave him the chance to defend himself; he just didn't do a very good job of it. Please forgive me, I really am sorry." all eyes were on her. The last thing they expected the temperamental saiyan girl to do was apologize for beating someone up.

"Oh, alright. There's something about you that keeps me from staying angry with you. You could blow up the house and I wouldn't hold a grudge," she turned to Goku ", you're lucky you got her as a student. If she keeps butting in whenever I yell at you, you may never get yelled at again."

**What do you think so far of the new character? She seems like a pissy bitch, doesn't she? Who knows, maybe she'll change. Please review. I only have three reviews, all from the same person several weeks ago. I love to read those reviews and use them to improve my writing. Please tell me your opinion of the new girl as well. Until next time. **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Completely forgot to put this on my other chapters. I do not own or claim to own Dragonball or any of its characters. Nor do I take claiim for the idea of Xicor. I do in fact own Chikara and her Tatchi Touch and Purazuma Fist. So new sue, no sue!**

CHAPTER 10- Is Xicor the victor?

That night Kabito Kai stopped by with the box she kept her clothes in. Bulma, seeing how small it was, promised she'd have to take her shopping one day.

He days passed into weeks and those into months. Chikara had given up on Tat chi Touching in training to even out some odds. By now she had by far surpassed Xicor in simple hand to hand combat. Goten and Gohan were training even less to watch Xicor and Chikara train.

One day during training Xicor was taking quite a beating and was launched a few dozen yards.

"If you know what's good for you, you'd stay down," Chikara told him. She turned to walk away when she sensed a power level fly towards her. She jumped into the air to dodge Xicor but he reached up and grabbed the very end of her braid with a steel grip.

Grimacing she pulled out her sword. _She wouldn't cut off my hand,_ thought Xicor, _would she?_ He didn't get a chance to decide whether or not to let go because she slashed it down cutting off the last few inches of her hair. Only as much as needed to release herself from him, leaving him with only a  
fist full of hair clung together with a hair tie to hold onto. Her hair hung loosely in its braid, threatening to break loose without the hair tie to hold it together. Angered she let out a scream as she raised her power level real high. Goku grew uneasy. Things were about to get out of hand.

Xicor raised his power level as well. She threw a storm of Ki balls at him. Xicor dodged those and threw some of his own. She flipped out of the way in midair and deflected the ones he re-aimed at her. They went showering down on him stirring up the dust. She began charging up a large Ki ball.

Goku flew up to her to try and stop the fight. They weren't supposed to be using any Ki balls and this looked like a fight they might kill each other in. He stopped next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder so that shed stop charging it. She put a hand on his chest and Tat chi touched him away into a tree. "What did I get myself into training her?"

She blasted it at Xicor who failed to completely dodge and got his arm blown off. He swung himself at her while it regenerated. She almost took a shoulder to the chest before she took a quick move to the right and dodged. He aimed a Ki ball at her but she was too quick for him and moved to another spot a few feet away. He tried again to the same result. This attack and outcome were repeated several more times.

He stopped attacking but she kept moving in case he attacked again. He closed his eyes and sensed each area she was at by her Ki. Finally when he figured he could predict her next location he jumped there a the same time as her and grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her midsection so tightly that his head was literally on her shoulders. She struggled to no effect. Unable to attack with her arms pinned to her side by his she just flailed her legs. He blushed when he realized his hands were pretty close to certain part of her chest.

He felt something poking him in the arm so he looked down. He blushed even more deeply because her breasts were in the way. "Enjoying the view?" she grumbled. It actually seemed like he would win. But  
like all good things it had to come to an end.

Chikara remembered she had hidden a dagger in her top shirt. With as much force as possible for her she separated her arm from her side an inch, slid her arm up a little, then slid it down her side with a lot of force, causing the dagger hidden beneath to break through the surface of her outer shirt. A thin trickle of blood streamed from the wound that the blade stuck out of. Xicor bit his lip from the pain, but didn't loosen his hold. "Ugh," groaned Chikara ", I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this."

Xicor was confused_. What was she talking about?_

Chikara's tail unraveled from under her skirt. Xicor groaned with bulging eyes, biting his lip even more, in pain. His grip slackened and Chikara slipped out as he curled up into a ball. She knew her attack was unfair and waited patiently for him to uncurl.

"You should have just let go when I stabbed you in the arm." he grabbed the knife from his arm and threw it at her in response. "Testy today, aren't you?" she said catching it and tucking it into an untorn part of her shirt.

He uncurled and lunged at her and they fought with dozens of lightning quick punches and kicks. She jabbed a spot on his upper arm that tightened all the muscles in that arm for only three seconds, but enough for her to float back several feet and catch her breath. He launched a large Ki beam at her but she bent herself backwards to avoid it. She snapped back up, breathing deeply. By now her hair had completely broken apart and hung on her shoulders.

Xicor was about to attack, yet all he did was stare. There was something about her and her long hair and sparkling eyes and her… everything. She looked so beautiful in the heat of battle and so unstoppable, like nothing was above her reach. He just stared not realizing that she had launched a Ki beam at him until he looked down and realized there was a hole in his stomach. "Huh," he said confused as to how it had gotten there. She charged him and driving her shoulder into his chest, grabbed his shoulders and forced him down to the ground where she pinned him down with more force than needed since he wasn't trying to get up.

"End of fight," she said quietly before letting him up. He got up as his stomach rejuvenated and groaned with effort, finally feeling the pain.

As they flew back to the house Gohan hung back and talked quietly with his father. "Hey dad, do you know what's up with Xicor? He seemed odd when he was fighting Chikara. Did you see the way he just froze up and stopped fighting out of nowhere?"

"Yah," said Goku ", and I think I know what's up." Goten had already headed back, eager not to be late for dinner. Chikara and Xicor flew with one another. Xicor flew, lost in thoughts about what had happened at the fight.

"Hey, Xicor," called Chikara, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, yah." _Would she ask what was up at the fight? It didn't seem like she had noticed before._

"Can I have my hair tie back?"

"Oh, right," he said handing it to her. He hadn't tossed it aside since she might want it back. "Sorry about the hair."

"It's okay. It'll grow back," she said smiling. He felt relieved she wasn't about to hold a grudge against him for it. He wasn't sure why this relieved him so much though.

She pulled her hair up into a simple pony tail. He realized then how straight it was. "You should leave it down. It looks nice."

"Thanks. You really think so?" she said blushing.

"Yah," he replied, blushing a deep crimson, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. They walked back in silence, looking away from each other to hide the fact they were blushing.

When they arrived in the house Chichi took one look at them and then at the other three who looked unharmed, except for a few scratched Goku had gotten from Chikara. "What happened to the two of you?"

"Our training got a little out of hand, hehe," joked Chikara.

"Training! It looks like you two just fought Majin Buu!"

"Yah... Like I said, it got a little out of hand." Chichi noticed Chikara's unevenly cut hair. Oh dear, I'm going to have to fix that."

"Thanks Chichi." They all sat down to a good meal of steak before washing up and heading off to bed.

Late at night, when Chikara thought that everyone was asleep, she rushed off outside with a towel and change of clothes in hand. Xicor, unable to sleep, had noticed the movement of her Ki and went to go investigate. He crept quietly, aware that someone could hear him and wake up.

He opened the door and walked outside. He looked around then yelped when he noticed Chikara was in the bath. She turned around and covered her mouth when she screamed. She grabbed her shirt and threw it at him. He covered his face with it.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"What does it look like? I was taking a bath until you came along," she hissed at him.

"I can, _could_," he corrected himself when she growled at him for saying _can _", see that. But why now at like one in the morning?"

"Because, that's when everyone's asleep. If you haven't noticed this is an outdoor bath and there are a lot of guys living here."

"Oh, right."

"Now, go away!" she hissed. He was about to remove the shirt and give it to her ", take it with you!" he went back inside leaving her to have her bath. He went back to his room, tossing her shirt into her room on the way, feeling really embarrassed. _Why did I have to stare and yelp like that? Why couldn't I cover my eyes and sneak back inside before she could notice me. She'll be mad with me for sure now._

The next day on their way to training he decided to apologize. "Hey Chikara, sorry about what happened last night."

"It's okay," she said to his relief. She was strangely forgiving. She may get red with rage at the moment, but give her a few minutes to cool off and you'll be forgiven. "I know it was an accident, just try not to do it again. You know I here you apologizing to me for a lot of things lately."

"I do, don't I?" he said before they shared a laugh. Chikara rushed off ahead of him. Goten flew up to him.

"What happened last night?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" he said pushing him over and flying ahead of him.

When they landed Goku spoke to Xicor in private. "I want you and Chikara to swap partners."

"What! Why? Is it because of what we did yesterday?" he said, sounding truly paranoid.

"No. You two showed how well your training has gone despite the fact I told you two not blast each other to bits like that. I just don't want your training to be ruined by Chikara."

"Why would she make my training go bad?"

"I saw yesterday that you almost got yourself killed because of your feelings for her."

"What? I don't have feelings for her."

"Don't lie to me Xicor. I saw that look on look face and that look in your eye you're getting when you talk to her. You were so love struck yesterday that you didn't notice it when she hit you or even feel the pain until after the fight was over." Xicor made no attempt to deny it ", I'm having you become sparring partners with Gohan. Chikara!" she ran towards them ", you're going to be training with Goten from now on. Did you two here that?"

"Yah," called Goten ", but why do I have to train with her? Why can't Gohan? You saw what she did to Xicor yesterday. She'd kill me!" Chikara looked at Xicor bitterly. _What she so ticked with me about?_ he thought. "Hey, what's wrong?" she strode off towards Goten in silence.

During training Xicor couldn't stay focused. He kept thinking about Chikara and that angry look on her face and was it true what Goku had said before about his feeling towards her? A punch in the  
face knocked him back into focus. He threw a sloppy punch at Gohan.

A little bit off, Chikara trained with Goten. He was at a serious disadvantage since he couldn't get a hold on her without feeling awkward or embarrassed. The only effective ways he could hold her down or pin her would be in some sort of awkward position. He wasn't sure how Xicor did it yesterday, but he couldn't repeat his younger brother's actions. After training they headed back to the house. Xicor confronted Chikara on the flight back.

"Hey, what's up with you?"

"Nothing," she snapped ", what would make you think that?"

"Well, you seem a little angry with me."

"Oh, you noticed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Get off my ass will you?" she didn't wait for him to respond before speeding up and flying ahead.

They ate dinner without meeting each other's eyes. It became obvious to the others that there was some tension between them. No one was going to bring it up, smart people.

That night Xicor sat outside and waited for her to get up and leave for her bath. He was going to catch her before she gets in and make her tell him. It was a cold night so he didn't even bother changing out of the clothes he wore that day.

When she opened the door he prepared to stand up and confront her but instead she kept on walking out into the grassy field. He got up and walked after her. He climbed a hill and found her sitting, leaning on her legs, in the grass staring up at the stars. She was waiting the same outfit as well. All but a few of her clothes looked alike and she didn't change into her PJs until after her bath.

He walked on down to her. She turned her head towards him as he approached. "What do you want?" she asked in a voice that seemed as if she were upset or in pain.

"Nothing," he said about to turn back scared she might lash out at him if he stayed. He didn't turn though ", no, there is something. I want to talk. Why were you so angry with me before at training? What did I do wrong?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"You couldn't figure it out for yourself? Here's a question. Why did you ask Goku to change partners?" she asked turning to look at him.

"What? Is that what you're all worked up about? I didn't ask to change. He told me he wanted me to change because-" he paused. The reasoning was something he wasn't ready to share just yet.

"Because what?"

"I can't tell you," he said quietly.

"Oh," she sounded disappointed. What was she hoping I'd say?

"So, what are you doing?"

"Just looking at the moon," she replied, lying back in the grass.

"It's so big and full tonight."

"Yah," he turned to look at her with a smile. She looked so perfect and peaceful tonight. There's no sign of her being one of the universes greatest fighters or of her nasty temper. He stared at her peculiar choice in clothing, though he thought that the way humans dressed was odd also. His eyes followed her raven's hair down her spine, she had kept it down like he suggested. When he reached the end of her hair he noticed the monkey's tail waving back and forth in the grass.

"Wait, you have a tail."

"Nice of you to notice."

"I know that just, if you have a tail then wouldn't you be changing form when you see the full moon?"

"Me? No. Something about the Kai in my blood prevents it. What about you? You have a tail don't you?" she asked while pointing to the whitetail twitching behind him.

"I was born a super saiyan 5 so I can control it." he said lying back and getting comfortable.

"Oh, cool." she went back to looking at the moon. He did also, and He had to admit, it did look rather nice tonight. She shivered. "A little chilly," she said, snuggling up close to him. He blushed but didn't push her away. He liked her there.

He looked down at her. He wasn't sure why, but he was smiling. She looked up at him with her bright sparkling eyes and smiled.

He wasn't what urged him to do this or if he even had any choice in whether or not he did this, but he leaned down and kissed her soft lips. Something in him, something that was put out and left cold since the day his mother died had reignited in him as a blazing bonfire, far greater than it ever was before. When their lips parted, the fire in their hearts grew a little brighter, fueled by something they couldn't see or tell.

He understood now why Goku wanted him to change partners. He couldn't truly fight her without holding back nearly everything. He would weaken from that lack of effort and his training would fail. He never will be able to truly fight her without losing on purpose or because he stops before every attack because his heart ached every time he came close to harming her.

Minutes and hours passed without their notice as they watched the moon They fell asleep in the grass and woke in the early of morning, the sun was climbing the horizon, but no one else was up yet and they doubted that they could go in unnoticed.

Xicor snapped his eyes open and jerked up, awaking Chikara who had slept snuggled up at his side. "oh, shit." he said realizing he had been out here all night.

Chikara had realized the same thing." Oh, shit is an understatement. Um, what should we do? I don't think we can sneak in without someone noticing and I don't think letting them find out is a  
good idea."

"What makes you think that?"

"Think about what they would think happens when two teens sleep together outside all night. I mean they wouldn't mind knowing that happened, too much, if it wasn't under their roof, theoretically, and  
under their watch. It's like making out in public."

"You're right then. I don't know what to do. What do you think?"

"I have an idea. We could just train for a while out here then when someone comes out we'll just tell them we got up early and decided to practice a little."

"Better than anything I could think of," he got up and helped her up. They stretched for a few minutes then did a few practice bouts. When their warm up was done they began to really get into the fighting. Punches flew back and forth with speed and force. They left little to no bruises, seeing as most of the attacks were either dodged or blocked. Finally Goku stepped outside and saw them sparring out front.

"You two are up early!" he called to them. _So far so good,_ thought Chikara.

"Yah, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," said Xicor.

"I always wake up early," claimed Chikara ", I noticed he was up so we decided to wake up our muscles and get a good stretch in."

"That's good," said Goku ", why don't you two come in and get something to eat "

"Sure," they said in unison. All three of them ran inside to get some breakfast. Chikara and Xicor grabbed the two open seats next to each other. After a few moments everyone began to notice the loss of tension between them. Not only that, but that it was replaced with something far more positive.

"Have a good rest?" asked Goten smiling. Thoughts clicked in both Chikara's and Xicors minds. _He knows,_ they both thought.

"Uhh, yah," Chikara said stuffing more eggs in her mouth.

"That's cool. I went for a jog through the woods this morning to stretch out the legs before training today."

"That's nice. I'm surprised we didn't notice you during our training."

"Hmm. I didn't notice you either." breakfast carried on in silence. When they finished, Xicor and Chikara said they were going to go do more training outside. "I'll go with you," said Goten. They walked outside and made it to their usual training spot in silence. "So what's up between the two of you?"

"Nothing," said Xicor, testing if he really knew anything.

"Really? That's not what I saw this morning."

"Okay you got us," said Chikara ", but nothing happened. We just fell asleep over there. Please don't tell."

"I wasn't going to. Your secrets safe with me."

"Thanks."

"No prob. We should probably train now before dad shows up and sees us just standing here chatting."

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Xicor ", there is three of us here."

"You and me could go at her at the same time? See how long she can hold out." Xicor nodded in agreement. They turned to me to see if I agreed with their plan.

"Kinky," I joked. Xicor rolled his eyes at her. "Aww, can't take a  
joke?"

Turning to Chikara, they both charged her. She deflected each punch of theirs. She moved a few feet away so quickly that they couldn't see her until she stopped moving. Goten lunged for her a second too late. She reappeared a few feet over. Xicor timed it almost perfectly. Almost.

He quickly flew at her but she had moved just in time. "Too slow!" she teased. She felt arms wrap themselves around her in a firm hold. "Shit!" she said struggling. She looked to see who it was. Goten had caught her while she was teasing Xicor!

She bit her lip to keep from yelling at him. "Goten, will please move your hand down a little. You're kind of touching my boob."

"Oh sorry," he loosened his grip to move his arms down when she elbowed him in the face. "OWW!" he placed his hands over his nose in an attempt to stop the blood from flowing out ", why did you have to  
go and do that Chikara?"

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Chikara asked.

"What did you do Chikara?" asked the concerned Xicor who had rushed to his half-brother's aid.

"I elbowed his nose."

"This one's a gusher. Well, it's not broken, but we should really bring him back home." They flew off with him, using the green shirt of Xicors to stop the bleeding. "Hey Chikara, have you noticed, you're the  
reason we keep sending people home early from training."

"I guess I am," she said thinking about the subject. When they arrived back at the house, Chichi stopped doing dishes and rushed to her sons rescue. She grabbed him a napkin to fix his nose with and asked what happened. "It was my fault ma'am. They were brig fighting against me when he grabbed me I elbowed him in the face." She was scolded for a bit until Chichi gave up at it and left Goten to treat his  
own bloody nose. She walked out of the kitchen.

"You're a dirty liar," accused Goten.

"What are you talking about?" snarled Chikara ", I told her the truth."

"To her. You tricked me. You said that only so that I'd loosen my grip on you."

"That's not true at all. Your hand was touching my boob. I only asked you to move your hand. You didn't have to let go of me to move your whole arm."

"You should have mentioned that before."

"You should have realized that if you gave me the chance, I'd bust free."

"Whatever. I still think you lied."

"Believe what you want. It doesn't make it true."

"Come on. Xicor, you were there. Tell her she was tricking me," Goten told Xicor.

"Hey!" said Xicor ", leave me out of this."

"Just tell us who's right."

"Fine, but don't yell at me if you don't like the results. Chikara was right."

"You're only siding with her," grumbled Goten ", because you like her."

"I do not!" He yelled blushing. Chikara and Goten laughed at his aggravated expression.

**NOTE TO READERS: So far so good with the new girl right. The next few chapters are already written up, but my laptop has parental controls that log me off at midnoght and my Mom uses it in the day for work so it may take me a day or two to get the next one up. Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:****I do not and make no claims of ownership over Dragonball or any of its characters. I take no rights over the idea of Xicor, but am the full owner and creator of Chikara and other OC Lokagai. So no sue sue!**

CHAPTER 11-SAME OLD ROSHI

Weeks passed happily with Xicor and Chikara's strengths growing greater with every day of training. One day while Chikara and Trunks were out practicing with their swords, Vegeeta, Bulma, Chichi, Videl, Gohan, Goku, Goten, Xicor, Pan and Bulla lazed about the house.

An engine sounded out front before they heard it land. All the people in the little house went outside to greet their friends. Krillin landed his car as 18, Marron, and Master Roshi stepped out. The new comers were welcomed greatly by their friends.

"Hey Master Roshi," called Goku ", been a long time. Can't remember the last time I saw you."

"Why it's been over a hundred years and yet all of you look like you did so long ago. God bless those dragonballs and their power."

Just then Chikara landed with Trunks. Both had bits of sweat on their foreheads from so much effort. Both of them had to try extremely hard to even come close to laying a scratch on one another.

"Who are they?" Chikara whispered to Trunks.

"The short ones Krillin, the woman is 18, the teenager is Marron and The other one is Master Roshi," he whispered back.

"Really? He's the great Master Roshi? But he looks so old."

"Hey!" Roshi startled them when he yelled at her ", I may be old, but I'm not dea-" he stopped mid-sentence when he caught site of Chikara. Walking up to her he said ", well hello there. We have not been properly introduced. My name is Roshi. I am a master of martial arts and own my very own private island. It's a great place to do anything in privacy, even-" he whispered the rest in her ear.

She backed away from him with a horrified expression. Whipping her hand around, she backhanded him. He flew for a couple dozen yards before skidding to a halt, leaving a trail of dug up earth behind him.

"Dirty old man, he's lucky I didn't kill him."

"Hey," scolded Goku ", that was no reason to go hitting people."

"Easy for you to say. He wasn't whispering nasty things in your ear."

"Um, Goku," said Krillin ", I'm gonna have to cut in here. Who's this, Trunks's new girlfriend?" Trunks blushed crimson and Chikara ground her teeth. Goku whispered something in Krillin's ear. He chuckled and winked at Xicor who blushed in turn.

"My name is Chikara. I am Goku's new student."

"Another one! Where'd you find her?"

"My master asked him to train me in combat."

"Who was your master?"

"Kabito Kai."

"You're being trained to be the supreme Kai! If you're becoming the supreme Kai then why do you need to learn to fight?" Chikara laughed softly as her tail unrolled and came out from under her skirt. She laughed even harder when she saw the expression on his face. "Where do you saiyans keep coming from?"

Later that night when all but Roshi and Chikara were in the living room watching TV, Chikara stood by the stove, stirring a hot stew.

Roshi walked into the kitchen quietly and couldn't resist his perverted urges. Seeing her standing there in an apron he slowly snook behind her and prepared to grab her butt. Chikara knew he was there and waited intently for the right moment.

When Roshi's fingers were only inches away she grabbed a chopping knife off the counter and, twirling around with lightning speed, pressed the tip to the bulge in his throat.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" she screeched.

"N-nothing," he stuttered.

"IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE NOTHING!"

"What's going on in here?" asked Bulma who was just walking in. Everyone could hear what was going on in the other room so she came in to see what was going on.

"She's trying to kill me! She's crazy!" Roshi yelled, running to hide behind her back.

"He," Chikara said pointing, the knife at him ", was trying to grab my ass."

"Oh, were you now?" said Bulma said, turning on him.

Laughter burst throughout the living room as they heard the banging coming from the kitchen.

"I'm Surprised," Krillin said to Xicor in while the banging in the kitchen continued. "You're not in there with them since he was hitting on your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" he exclaimed. Marron turned her head away from them to hide the fact she was cherry red with rage_. She is getting in my way! He is choosing _her_ over _me_! _thought Marron angrily.

"Stop lying to us," said Krillin ", we all know it's true."

"Actually," said Vegeeta ", he's not lying. She didn't choose him as a boyfriend. She chose him as a mate."

"What?" said Xicor ", that can't be right. How would you know this?"

"From my days on my home planet I learned of many foreign races. I am familiar with the customs of her home planet. They don't date; they choose pretty much permanent mates who in time they marry. You notice how she only ever wears belly shirts? That is because the men go shirtless and the woman reveal their stomachs to show that they have no fear of being gutted in combat. Use of long range weapons is to show signs of cowardice. They hide knives and daggers in their clothing so they'd never be defenseless. There are many more, but I grow bored of speaking of these."

Xicor began to rethink his relationship with Chikara. She was planning for them to get married in the future! His main concern until now was about everyone finding out, but now he had to be worried about her decisions and opinions about their relationship and where it's going. Was it really going to go that far? And when would she push for marriage?

"So you are dating her!" accused Krillin, seeing the surprised and somewhat afraid look on Xicors face.

"NO I'M NOT!" everyone burst out in laughter.

After dinner Chikara went outside to star gaze before her bath. Sitting in the grass she heard someone coming. She turned expecting to see Xicor coming to see her like he had once before, but instead was surprised to find Marron walking towards her seaming a bit distressed, maybe even aggravated.

"What is with you?" she asked.

"I'm not following," said the confused Chikara. What was going on here?

"You come here thinking you're all hot shit because you're next in line to be the supreme whatever! Well, I got news for you! You're not. Just because you're some strong fighter you think you can come here, ruin everything and steal my boyfriend! Well, it won't work. At least not if I have anything to say about it," Marron said angrily.

She was shorter than Chikara by a couple of inches off her father's side.

"I'm confused. Who's your boyfriend? Is it Trunks or Goten?"

"No! It's Xicor. Or at least I want it to be. Everything was working out ok. I could have had him eventually if you hadn't started strutting around in your belly shirts and skirts and pulled him away from me!"

"I'll have you know that this is the style of clothing we dress in

on my home planet! A skirt is worn for better flexibility. Belly shirts are signs of strength that you don't need protection and are confident enough to bare that part of yourself in combat to show where you shall be gutted if you fail and lose all your honor! It is to show you have no fear of death and failure! And I did not steel Xicor. I had no interest in him. He pursued me before I fell for him!"

Chikara waited for Marron to lash out at her again, she wasn't sure if Marron inherited her mother's strength or if it was even a genetic thing. Instead of continuing the argument Marron turned around with her arms folded across her chest as tears budded the corners of her eyes. She was used to getting what she wanted. Most guys she met would have been more than happy to date her and any physical possession would be handed over to her by her parents as soon as she asked.

"How did you do it?" Marron asked feebly.

"How did I do what? You're making no sense."

"How did you win over Xicor like that? It sounds like you didn't even try at all. As if getting a guy was easy for you."

"I didn't try and get Xicor. I'm not even sure when he grew interested in me. I guess it might have been around the time we had started to fight more seriously and actually showed effort. That's when he started acting nice to me and complimented my looks and my strength. It was never an intention of mine to win over Xicor. I didn't even know about you or your fascination with him."

Marron apologized to Chikara before returning to the house. She was not as angry with her anymore but her grudge held firm with chains that's locks could only be opened with the keys of revenge. He was hers. She had marked her claim and if _Chikara_ hadn't known, tough!

Somehow she'd steal him for herself from her just as that bitch did to her.

"Bulma, you don't have to do this you know," said the helpless Chikara. Never in her life did she feel as helpless as this.

"Don't be silly, I want to," said Bulma, credit card in hand. "I remember promising to do this, and I don't break a promise."

When I said she didn't have to, it meant I didn't want her to, in a less rude way. She wished Bulma had never seen her tiny wardrobe.

Bulma had decided to uphold her promise to take me shopping for some more clothes. It didn't seem too bad at the time. I had thought she meant go buy a few shirts and pants, not an all-out shopping spree. I didn't even get to choose any of it. Bulma would run in and pick something she thought looked nice and fit my style while I followed her around carrying the bags.

The close weren't too bad. They were pretty cute and more human looking while still going by my dress code. I'd just feel better if their wasn't so much for me to carry. By time we'd finished, I'd have thought she had bought the entire store.

Nightfall fell as we were walking down the side walk pass a peculiar store. "Now all we have to do is get you a pretty necklace to show off to your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Whatever," we walked up to the jewelry store when her phone rang. "Hello?" There was some yelling on the other side. "Fine! I'll be there soon!" she hung up ", sorry about this, but I have to go. Vegeeta trouble, but here is some money and I want to see that necklace next time I come okay?"

"Fine," I took the money uncertainly, I don't appreciate handouts. We loaded the bags into her capsule car and she drove off. I walked into the small jewelry shop. It was decked out in fancy decorations and glass cases displaying expensive jewelry.

I was going to go in there and buy the cheapest thing so I could return most of the money, but then my eyes glimpsed an amazing piece of gem on a polished pedestal. It was a beautiful purple amethyst dangling from a sparkling white gold chain. The price was just within my range, so within minutes I was walking out of that store with a new accessory around my neck.

The night was dark but Satan City's lights were lit. I prowled down the street looking for a place I could fly off from without being seen. I turned into an alley and looked in every direction for any peeping eyes. I started walking farther in until I felt a hand on my shoulder. A voice that I've all but forgotten and has plagued my nightmares for years spoke to me.

"Hello, hunny." I whirled around, eyes wide with shock and fear, but no one was there. Just the dark emptiness and the sound of his voice ringing in my ears.

I returned home that night distraught. _It couldn't have been could it? No, he couldn't have found me. They all think I'm dead, killed on the asteroid in space._

I walked in to the house full of sweet smelling dinner, but my senses were numb to me and my stomach refused the slightest invitation.

"There you are Chikara," said Chichi while setting the table ", dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry," she said emotionlessly.

"Why, did you eat while you were out with Bulma?"

"No," I walked to my room and closed the door behind me, shutting out the rest of the world behind it.

"That was odd," said Chichi. That wasn't like her to turn down a meal like that, especially with an appetite so similar to Goku's.

Lying in bed she thought over what was happening and deep down in her heart she knew something big was going to happen and soon, for the better or worse. Chikara could tell it was going to be for the worse.

Things cooled down over the days and Chikara went to bed one night more sure that her fears were only a figment of her imagination. Maybe things would be all right after all.

Waking refreshed, for once after weeks of near sleepless nights, she lyre in bed to finally enjoy a morning. A cool morning breeze sent a chill crawling up her spine. _I don't remember opening a window?_ Chikara rolled over in bed and realized she had been wrong, dead wrong, about this case.

Lying on the windowsill of her slightly opened window rested a purple rose with blue thorns. Picking it up gingerly she stared at its five thorns and twelve petals seriously, studying each part of it for any signs.

It couldn't have been from this planet, or any were near this part of the galaxy. This flower was native to only one planet and one planet only.

I walked to breakfast and sat there in silence. The rose was in her hand and I fiddled with it, cautious about pricking myself on accident. No one noticed my arrival or rose. Everyone seemed in an abnormally dour mood. Chichi, who had no part in the guy's conversation, washed the dishes with a frightened or aggravated vigor. The air itself hung heavy with the dark mood of the morning.

Chikara picked up on a few words like "coming", "strong" and "near." "Who's coming?" she blurted out, without realizing at first that she had even spoken. They looked at her.

"There is someone coming," warned Goku ", he is stronger than anything we've faced before. I'm not sure how far away he is. He could be here for all we know. He's traveled from some far away planet to get here and we don't know why."

Chikara gulped. "What is his name?" Chikara prayed with all her might that he knew and it wasn't that of the one echoing through her head.

"We don't know. We only know that he is powerful and doesn't come in means of peace." Chikara bit her lip_. No! It couldn't be! It just can't!_

"His name..." Her voice faltered. She was looking down at the rose they still failed to notice.

"What?" asked Gohan.

"His name..." she tried again, feebly.

"You're making no sense," complained Goten.

Chikara looked up at them, her eyes full of malice. Her voice was dark and brooding when she spoke. "His name is Lokagai."

* * *

**NOTE TO READERS:**Thank you for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 11-REVELENCE:

"What?" said Xicor. Nothing she said could be true, yet it all made sense. "Your telling us that Lokagai is coming because of you!"

"Yes. I told you before that I fled the planet many years ago and was assumed dead, and probably would be if Kabito Kai hadn't rescued me."

"But why go through all this to get a wife that won't even come willingly. None of that makes sense," argued Goku.

"Gohan, you've studied ancient Greek right? It's like Hellen of Troy. I am of no real importance to him nor does he care for me. He goes through all this because he believes I am his and that I am his property. Ownership and theft are considered serious things amongst them. They take owning a small rock seriously and denying them what they believe they own is to dishonor them. He believes he owns me because I was to be his, so now he wants me back to feed his selfish desire, for the most powerful wife means he may get to be the ruler of the planet."

"What do you mean get to be the ruler of the planet?" asked Vegeeta. Being a prince by blood, he was eager to know other ways power was obtained for some.

"On my home planet there is rarely a king that is a direct descendant from someone of the origanol royal blood line. Princes become ruler by taking a warrior as their bride. Cousins or brothers and people with no royal blood may challenge their right as ruler and wish replace them on the thrown.

"For an arranged marriage to be approved, the male must be stronger than the female or she will have the ability to refuse and he can't do nothing. With the throne, you have to be strongest, but rather than mindless battles to prove that, they go by wives to decide ranking. He wanted the throne, but his opponent out ranked him by a strand of hair. He was a bit weaker, but his wife improved his ranking by being a greatly skilled warrior. Lokagai is the strongest warrior of that planet, but to truly be considered strong his wife must be great as well.

"Woman are... trophies to them. Powerful woman are a rarity amongst there species so I was easily the strongest. He was the only one amongst them who could defeat me and he did it with ease. When I fled, I was overwhelmed and tired from the flight and could not win the fight against dozens of the planets greatest."

"If they are so powerful then why do they keep to themselves instead of spreading they're power and making themselves great?"

"Their beliefs about ownership. The only thing that doesn't go against taking is with taking the throne from one another. Taking a planet is theft and that is the most dishonorable thing you can do." she walked towards the window and stared at the sky, as if expecting Lokagai to come flying down at her ", He'll be here for me on the twelveth day of the month, five months from now."

"How do we know that's when he'll come? We don't even know for sure that it the guy you speak of."

"Is this enough evidence?" she asked, placing the rose on the table. "this is the rose of warriors marriage. I found it on my windowsill this morning and they can only be found on my home planet. The thorns represent the month and the petals represent the day of that month."

"How do you know that's what it means? It could just be a rose he brought you?" Xicor stifled a growl at Vegeeta's comment. He wasn't liking the idea of someone bringing her flowers and all this talk about it was starting to piss him off.

"The flower isn't how I know. I've known it since I started guessing it was him. The flower was just a confirmation. I've known that date and time to be the one because that is the time he had made his claim many years ago and the sane as of when he attempted to... never mind. He'll waste no time showing up when it is time."

No one countered what she had said or tried to reason against it. Trying to would have been pointless. There was no other explanation other than this and we all knew that no matter how much you argue, it won't change.

"What should we do?" Goten asked his father.

Vegeeta stood up while Goku was thinking ", Here's an idea. If he's too strong for us to beat, then let's just give him the girl." All but Chikara gave him angry looks, though none of them would have denied it hadn't crossed there mind already, Vegeeta was just the one who spoke his thoughs first.

Xicor was about to pounce on him if he suggested another thing like that."Dont even mention that Vegeeta!"

"Calm down Xicor," Chikara soothed him ", I wouldn't have gone anyway."

"You would've let him kill us all so that you didn't have to marry him?" accused Vegeeta. Chikara ground her teeth and squeezed her hand long after her knuckles turned white to avoid attacking him for saying such a thing.

"You don't think I've thought of going with him! It has been in my mind for ages, to just make it easy for everyone and just hand myself in! But, unlike you, I know him! He won't give up after getting what've asked for. He'll consider you harboring me as a theft and stealing from someone is to dishonor them. He'll take me away then kill you all and blow up the planet with you. So if you want to go on making stupid accusations, be my guest, just don't suggest something like that unless your certain of it working."

"I guess," said Goku ", all we can do is train for the next few months while we have the chance. Come on, let's go." we each layed a hand on Goku for the instant-transition.  
"Wait," called Chichi ", be back before dinner." at the end of her order they were teleported out of there. 


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13-TRAINING FOR THE FIGHT**

They reappeared on top of the lookout. The damage had been fixed, returning it to its original form. Dende stood waiting for them with Mr. Popo. Dende walked up to them and nodded to Goku. He then led them to a tall doorway. _The green man already knew?_ thought Chikara.

"What is this?" asked Chikara. Never had she been to such building that reached so high up.

"Oh, right. You haven't been up here yet. This," answered Goten ", is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. We'll train in here for two days."

"What will training in there do? Why can't we just train out here?"

"The door is a portal to another dimension. In their six hours pass for every minute out here. One day out here equals a year in there." Chikara was amazed and even more curious.

Goku said ", me and Vegeeta will go in first-"

"Wait, can't we all go in? Is it really small?" she asked curiously. Vegeeta groaned with impatience at her questions.

"No, it is very big. But only two people can leave, then any others inside will be trapped inside," he redirected his attention to everyone else ", Then Gohan will go in with Goten and Trunks."

"If only two people can go in then why are Gohan, Goten and Trunks all going in?"

"Fusion." Chikara made an o with her mouth. A Fusion! Of course! Why hadn't she thought of that in the first place?

"Um, Goku, I'd like to go in too, eventually. It's my fault Lokagai is coming so I want to help get rid of him."

"Fine. You and Xicor can go in together then." Chikara watched as Goku walked in with the grumbling Vegeeta. As the door closed everyone began to redirect their thoughts to things such as training.

"Hello," Chikara said to Dende ", I don't think we've met. I'm Chikara."

"I'm Dende, the guardian of the earth."

"Guardian of the earth, huh. We had one of those back on Nemphitite, until he took all the dragonballs and fled the planet. He believed the race had exceeded there quota for violence. I was only a baby when this happened though." They conversed a little more before she departed to speak with Xicor.

"Hey, Xicor," she called.

"Hey, Chikara," he seemed distressed somewhat.

"What's up. Something seems to be bothering you."

"It's nothing," he paused for a moment. "Do you think that once he's gone and dead, that you'd return home since you won't have to worry about him?"

"No," she said flatly. She hadn't put much thought into it, nor did she need to. Her mind had been made up for a long time. Xicor felt relief that he didn't show. "I may have left in a time of fleeing desperation, but I never liked it there. The place was not something to appreciate. The people were crude and I didn't agree with some of their customs. I grew up under some that I follow under my own code, but everything else can go to he'll for all I care. And it will, eventually. The nicest person I had known on that planet was my mother and she died when I was twenty. Not an uncommon thing. Most children were orphaned at a young age because of their damn to the death fights. The men didn't care for their offspring and no one adopted. Just another mouth to feed.

"Most of the fights weren't even to the death, but they'd lose control and the other would be left to bleed to death on the streets," this unnerved Xicor. He just couldn't imagine her brutally murdering someone ", I had come so close to having to kill them before. I always found a way around it though. It sickened me to watch children kill each other in the street rather than see them walk into a school for something other than training off of the weaker."

she spoke with a passion that Xicor could almost see burning in her eyes. She truly hated the bloody planet and everyone on it.

"To live on that planet is to live in fear of death every day and from those you don't die from, you get scars that look like deadly wounds. Women are treated badly because the woman of that race are born weak and are forced into marriages so there family or new husband can prosper."

"You truly despise them," he mumbled ", you have scars? I never noticed any on you."

She lifted her arm up ", this is from my first fight as a child. I was in the body of a four year old and had just lost my mother," she turned to show me a set of rigid silver slashes across her back ", these are from fights I was forced into as I grew and from when I fled," she showed me a large deadly looking silver line slicing the flesh of her stomach ", this is the wound that would've killed me if Kabito Kai hadn't found me beaten and bleeding out in my stolen pod," she traced a thick short scar that had marks from stitches ", this is from a fight where my opponent challenged my honor, leading to the fight. I had let my opponent live and he stabbed me in the back when I was walking away. And this," she said showing me a shining pink line that cut straight through her left hand right above her thumb ", is from when I was around the age of ten in appearance and in the mind. My mind ages the same as my body. I never wanted to fight. I sought no training, and none was ever offered to me.

"I only ever had one friend who was born weak and scrawny, so naturally seeing as neither of us wanted to fight, we became friends. One day, a warrior who by the name of Stomach Gutter cane to the place I lived. He was a brutal man who beat my friend to death despite the child's young age," she spoke softly in a monotone, as if she wasn't even aware that she had spoken all of this out loud or of his presence.

"I tried to stop him," she spoke now bitterness and gripped the gem of her skirt tightly with bone white knuckles. Xicor found it hard to imagine the nightmares she had to live out every day of her life and now must haunt her dreams ", but he easily knocked me aside. When he was done I attacked him out of anger. He beat me as easily as he had my friend. When I was knocked to the ground he raised his sword to chop my head off, but something snapped in me. The thing that kept me from fighting, what made me weak. Until then I had been walking on thin ice that separated me and my peaceful self from there brutal murderous ways. That ice cracked and I began my decent into drowning in the blood of it. Becoming ruthless like them."

Xicor could relate to that feeling of no sanity. He felt it when his mother was killed. That urge to shed blood, to bath the grave of the lost loved ones with their murderer's blood and that of any who got in your way. The fine line that separates you from the you within, the you that thrived on fear and had a thirst for the irony taste of blood, and defines the true you found even deeper within you. Shows how strong that you was and how much will it had to show. He had been on that line and managed to leave in his better self, she had not been so lucky. She was stuck in limbo, and hadn't found the way to leave quite yet. Though neither of them knew, she had found her reason and it would shine and light her path very soon.

"Instead of cowering like I would have normally done, I caught it with unnatural strength. Holding it, I stood up and yanked it from his hands. I knocked him to the ground and when it looked like I would've taken his life, I realized what I was about to do. I took his sword and I broke it and threw the pieces at his feet. Since then I have been stranded on the last block of humanity in the cold red see of violence and death. Stuck between the two worlds. Not quite one, a part of them both.

"Not once have I killed, for I know that if I do, I'll no longer have a place in both of the worlds, only one. One full dark despair for the real me. Ever since I opened myself to the new part, I've been stronger and faster. I managed to do things none of them had the strength to. I lost my fear of bloodshed and in time I grew duly irritable. When word spread of my success, everyone wanted to train me, teach me things that were all but lost to the race. And I accepted their offers. I spent every day after that training and fighting. Always drawing just enough blood to get my point straight, but never raising my hand to take a life. That small code of mine had its faults. I probably should've taken Lokagai's life when I had the chance while he was unaware and had his back turned. Now that fault of mine is coming back to haunt me and all of you with it," her voice died down into the silence that followed.

Xicor made no attempt to say anything. What was he supposed to do? Comfort her? Pat her on the back and say it's okay? Scold her for ignorance in the matter? Give her a hug and say _'you're still number one in my book'_? No words would come to him so they just sat in silence until someone asked them to join them for sparring.

Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku and Vegeeta fought seriously, neither wary of the fact that they were seriously close to really hurting one another. Vegeeta fought so strongly for he wanted to prove to himself that he was still the greater of the two saiyans and to test how strong his old ally had become.

On the outside of the chamber, Chikara had recovered from her moments of depression and was fighting with the boys. They each rotated partners after a short while to ensure that no one would tire out from fighting someone stronger. After a few hours, Chikara departed with Trunks to a less crowded part of the lookout so they could practice with their swords without accidentally hacking any bystanders to bits.

They both drew their swords. Before the slightest breath of air could be drawn, they lunged at each other, swords held high. The sound of clanking metal echoed across the lookout. They flew at each other repeatedly, striking blows that were in turn blocked every time.

Chikara blocked one of Trunks's slashes and quickly hammered the butt of her sword into his chest, sending him to the ground. Their training wasn't meant to be deadly. The moves they make may have been, but they knew when to stop an inch off or when to rush for a sensu bean from the stash Me. Popo was carrying for them. Chikara raised her sword up the way the menace had done before her many years ago and slashed down with it, in a way that would normally have been used to make a clean chop. Trunks brought his sword up vertically as a way to block it. The two forced their swords at each other with bone breaking strength. Trunks took the moment she wasn't paying attention and kicked her sword from her grasp. He jumped up and she backed away weaponless.

Expecting her to give up, he paced towards her, sword pointed towards its target. She reached into her over shirt and pulled out the dagger that had stabbed Xicor in the arm. _A knife? She expects to beat me with that butter knife?_ Slowly she strode towards him with the knife in hand. When she was but two arms lengths away, she sloppily threw the knife at him. He caught it like she had expected. When his attention was stolen she charged up to him, kicked the sword through the air and caught it in her hand. _A distraction!_

"Looks like the boots on the other foot. Or sword on the other hand that is," she said, pointing the blade at him. Trunks took a second of thought before pulling her own trick on her except his was meant to hit a target and flew swiftly and accurately. He threw the knife at her head and as she caught it, he made a dash for hers.

They charged at each other again and again. Eventually Trunks grabbed her by the arm and slammed her to the ground on her side where he stood over her with the side of his sword pressed against the side of her throat. Stepping on her sword arm, they both new, he won the fight.

He reached down to help her up, but she swatted his hand away and stood up on her own. She was facing the ground, and Trunks thought she might snap at him, upset for losing. Instead of snapping or losing her temper, she looked up and smiled broadly. "Good match."

At first he was too stunned to say anything. They had only done sword sparring once before and she they had to stop halfway through to greet the guests, though she would have won in their crowded surroundings, so he had no idea what to do when she loses. She had always used the limited space of the woods to sneak up on him and trap him in a corner where she'd bring down her blade with ease. He regained himself and smiled back saying ", yah, good match." her temper's improved dramatically!

Swapping swords, they headed back to where the others stood gasping and sweaty from a lot of serious training. They may not have had the time given by the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but that wouldn't stop them from putting every ounce of energy into it.

"How'd sword fighting go?" asked Goten.

"Pretty good," explained Chikara ", he beat me today. I'm a better fighter in enclosed spaces were my opponents have limited space. I always was better at slipping between the trees while everyone else has their sword stuck in a branch, opposed to out in the open where my self-defense and strength are too required." Trunks could see what she meant. Her slim figure and narrow sword made agility and slipping by quickly, unnoticed, all but an act of perfection. She didn't have the brute strength with size and defense needed to be out in the open with no upper hand advantage.

That night Chikara took her usual stance under the moon's light. She sat, lost in thought, staring into the distance with eyes that lacked the joy and fire he had seen in them before.

Xicor knew she was contemplating the threat to come and deep into the memories that plagued her past. Earlier was a time when he didn't know what to do about what she said, now he knew was a moment to comfort her and bring the light of now back into her eyes. He walked up to her and she didn't even notice his approach.

"Hey," he greeted softly. '_Hey! Hey!' She is going through a lot and probably suffering from some sort of emotional trauma and all I can say is 'Hey!'_ _Right now you're still number one in my book seems like a good idea._

"Hey," she said feebly, without looking up. He sat down next to her. He wasn't afraid anymore to sit close enough for their skin to touch. The air around her was filled with depression.

"Something's bothering you," he stated. _No shit Sherlock!_ She made no attempt to deny it. "What's up?" he thought she wouldn't reply, but then she spoke with agitation and sadness.

"I was just thinking about Nemphitite and everything that's gone through my life in the past, what? 80 years."

"Do you want to talk about it?" she sat with her arms folded over her knees and rested her head on that.

"Every day I was there I went to bed with fear of the nightmares that were around every turn in my sleep. When I opened myself to fighting, I began to live out a nightmare," she clutched the grass near her hand tightly ", eventually, I couldn't tell what had been in my blood filled sleep, or if it truly was a living nightmare," she ripped the grass she held from the ground ", sleep was filled with blood and my days were haunted by gore. The two were undistinguishable from one another. Like grass in a field." She let the grass go, and watched as it blew away in the wind.

Xicor, eager to change the subject to something, hopefully, less dark, stupidly without thinking asked ", what was Lokagai like? I mean, besides that whole attempted murder or marriage thing." _Shit! I just had to change it to that subject! I just hope she thinks I want to learn about my opponent, not dig up dirt on my girlfriend's ex._

"He was handsome. He was very powerful in strength and standing. He was a prince. He had some good points to his personality, but they were few. He was the most skilled and powerful being I had ever met." Xicor waited for her to say until recently or give hint that him or Goku would be more powerful, but she didn't. "He wanted me dearly for a bride. He offered me many a gift ahead of time to soften me up for his proposal. He was willing to give me the world."

"If he was so powerful and as it seems he loved you, why say no?" she responded with a smile and a warm look, her eyes flaring with the warmth they had shone before. That look said, _you know why_.

"To some it may seem like he loved me, but his only love was power. Power that by marrying me and slipping a ring on my finger would be like slipping the power onto his. He was power hungry and bloodthirsty. He was ruthless and willing to do whatever it takes to get what he wanted." The light in her eyes flickered out again as she spoke of her enemy..

"I'll tell you this," he draped his arm over her shoulders ", if it wasn't love that drove him to do those things, then he's crazy."

She looked at him quizzically. "Are you saying you love me?" He sweat dropped.

"Well, no. I, uh, no."

"Good."

"Why's that good?" He felt insulted in more ways than one.

"Because, then I'd begin to share those feelings, and I don't love."

"Why not?" though he didn't show it, her words stung.

"Because Xicor, everything I have ever loved or cared about was always taken from me, in a blood filled mess. It's amazing I haven't lost the ability to care or my will to live."

"Your life must have been a tragedy."

"No, a tragedy is finding out your dog got run over. Not that every day of your life since you were real little you grew bitter in the heart because you refused to let yourself get hurt when it died or got wrenched from your hands!" She instantly quieted, seeing as she didn't want to wake anybody.

"Why not now?" he was sincere of everything he was telling her, and he wanted to know more than anything why they couldn't share those feelings.

"Because, Lokagai is coming and he'd do anything to get what he wants no matter how petty." She was wet at the corners of her eyes. She was on the verge of tears.

"I'd do anything it took to get what I want right now." He draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "And that's you," whispered into her hair, as his mouth rested on top of her head. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her then and there, but the moment wasn't right. She didn't seem like she would appreciate this right now, not with what was pressing on her heart right now. She had to deal with Lokagai, the guilt of what the fates might hold for her friends, and the hell hole of her past. The last thing she needed was more emotional issues on top of that.

She defied what he thought was best and kissed him. She didn't settle with a peck on the lips, for she dove into a long passionate kiss as she also held him in warn embrace. She may refuse to love, but that's only covering her feelings and these were too big to cover and forget. Her words said no and her actions varied, but her eyes and the spark felt in that kiss proved all denials irrelevant. Was it a spark? Maybe it was a Ki shock. He hoped it was more than just a Ki shock.

She pressed into a long kiss filled with the heat of two people who couldn't have been more in love than they were now. It would have lasted to the lights of the morning and continued on then had they not needed to stop and gasp for breath. Xicor would have taken to her there in the grass had he not been nagged by the feeling of it not being right by some voice in the back of his head. _Fuck you conscience. Your ruining my life right now. _They shared one more kiss before they watched the moon and stars, this time remembering to get up and go inside for their sleep. As he walked silently with her down the hall, he felt a pain in letting her go as she went to her own room.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14-BULMA'S NEW LAB RATS**

**A/N-I hope you guys like this. I know I haven't updated in over a month, and that is because of school and other issues such as the dozens of projects my teachers have me working on. I have three proj. for three different classes. One is for english, the second is a long term history project that involves a bunch of props and presentations (Ugh, I hate public speaking, performances, solos), and then my science one is like a harder version of my english project because we are reading a book that has nothing to do with science =P that she didn't assign to my class til a day after everyone else because she forgot. Anyway, I hope none of you have lost faith in this story. Thank you Joe B for all of the suggestions that I read when I woke up too early and convinced me I should sit up and turn to the computer next to me at 9:30 am.**

**E/A/N-If any of you have read my other story, A New Life, I hope you will. For those who have, the reason I mentioned Memphitian in there is because I like to reuse names of planets and stuff rather than make new names.**

**DISCLAIMER-****I own nothing, except Chikara, Lokogai, and the Memphitians.**

The next few days of training passed finely like that one. Everyone but Xicor had gotten to go in. Goku and Vegeeta stayed in for their second day and Gohan and his party entered earlier today. Everyone seemed to believe that they would win, that is except for Chikara who seemed at the whole prospect of her friends fighting Lokogai.

Bulma walked up to Xicor and Chikara. "I was wondering if I could run some tests. I want to understand part of your physical structure. It's very simple, just x-rays, heart rates, blood pressures, that kind of thing."

"Um, okay," they both replied confused.

"Great! You two can stay at my house for the night so there won't be any waste of time between testing and travel. We can go now."

"Okay," the two rushed inside grabbed some clothes and told the others of their news before flying off in the direction of the Capsule Corp building.

That day Bulma ran many tests. First she had them do various physical activities while she monitored them with cameras, machines, and had wires hooked up to them while they did so. She ran things she called x-rays and cat scans, even though they had nothing to do with cats. At some point she had Xicor standing on a platform of some machine were a computer examined his physical structure, inside and out. Then Chikara. When Chikara was finished, she walked up to her test subject with a needle in hand.

"Bulma, w-what are y-you doing with that?" asked Chikara, pointing at the needle with a shaky finger.

"Now, I need a blood sample." she attempted to inject Chikara with the needle, but she avoided every attempt. "It's just a needle, don't be such a baby."

"I don't care! They used to force me to go through daily needle stabbings to teach me to endure pain. When I refused, they were bent on making me powerful, so they strapped me to the table. Not again!" she jumped off the platform. "OWW!" she yelled when Xicor brought the needle down on her arm, hitting the vain with perfect accuracy.

"Sorry Hun," he apologized.

"You're just like Goku," Bulma complained.

"No," she reasoned ", I have a reason to hate needles." she rubbed the spot where the needle had gotten her.

"Your turn Xicor." Xicor took the needle without a flinch. "Now I can examine your DNA. You two are finished for now. Go rest up."

"You're such a big baby," Xicor remarked as they left the lab.

"Yah, well if I carried a scar from every needle injection I've gotten, I would be shiny and pink all over. It's always more painful when it's not voluntary." They spent their free time of the day, for the most part, resting.

Xicor went outside to find Chikara sharpening her slim sword in front of a plate of, what was a mountain of sandwiches, now two sandwiches.

"Hey," he said picking up a sandwich and making quick work of it.

"Hey," she reached for the last sandwich at the same time as him. "That's my sandwich."

"You had like fifty."

"So, I took the time to make that fifty."

"You need to learn to share."

"Fine then." She turned her sword upside down and held the end of the blade.

"Oh, so when you're faced with needles you cry like a baby, but you're going to hold the blade of a freshly sharpened sword."

"Shut up and grab the sword." He obediently grabbed the sword above her hand, then hers was on his and they continued until Xicor placed his on top of the sword. "Damn it!" Xicor took his prize and began munching on it. "You're enjoying that sandwich way too much."

"Well, it's a good sandwich." She got up and went to go make herself a new sandwich. "Can you make me another?" he called to her. She responded to that with a rude hand gesture.

She walked into the kitchen and got her supplies out. She opened a drawer and pulled out a knife. She turned around and stopped, the knife only inches from Vegeeta.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"Bulma asked me and Xicor to come over so she could run some tests on us," she replied coldly. She pushed past him and made her sandwich.

"Only one? He's really not going to like being married to you."

"What?" _What the hell was he talking about?_

"I was only saying that because a saiyan isn't going to enjoy his wife not cooking him a meal every now and then."

No," she snapped ", the marriage thing. What were you talking about?" He smirked at her obvious confusion and frustration and left. He had succeeded in his goal of being an ass to her. She was half tempted to throw the knife at him. The image of it stabbing him in the back of the head and splattering blood all over his lifeless body gifted her with a smirk of her own. Oh how he irked her, but that wasn't going to solve her problem. What was he talking about with a _marriage_.

She didn't know what human or saiyan marriage ceremonies were like. If they were anything like Memphitian marriage ceremonies… never mind, that's highly unlikely.

She went back outside with a look that showed her emotions. She sat down with her sandwich, deep in thought about her suspicions. She was so far into her thought that she didn't even notice Xicor ask her if the sandwich was for him. He picked it up and waved in front of her face.

"Earth to Chikara."

"Huh," she jumped up.

"What's got you all jumpy?"

"Nothing," she lied before getting up and taking her sword with her, leaving Xicor confused with his new sandwich.

"Where's Xicor?" she asked.

"Last time I saw him he was eating my sandwich outside," Chikara grumbled before stalking off to who knows were.

Bulma walked out past the unfocused Chikara and to Xicor. "Xicor, I need to talk with you about something in private." He nodded slowly and followed her to a secluded location she was sure Chikara couldn't hear them from.

"Yeah Bulma, what did you want to talk about?"

"Okay," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black box. "What I need you to do is take her out somewhere nice and romantic and get down on one knee. Then pull out this box and open." She opened it to reveal a white gold ring with a large diamond that dazzled in the lighting. "Then if she says yes just slip it onto her finger." She held up her hand and tapped on the finger with her wedding and engagement ring on it. "Is that understood?"

He placed his hand to his forehead and saluted. "Aye, aye captain."

"Good, now don't lose this. This ring cost me a lot of money." She closed up the box and handed it to Xicor before leaving.

_About an hour later-_

Chikara made her way down the hall. As she rounded the corner she walked right into Bulma. The older woman, being far weaker, fell to the ground while Chikara didn't even budge. _It's like walking into a brick wall!_ Bulma thought.

"Can you get Xicor? I want to meet you guys by the gravity room. I convinced Vegeeta to let us use it for a while.

"Really?" As long as she had known Vegeeta he had been a stuck up, ignorant, stiff postured, prince of nothing asshole. " How'd you do that?"

"A bit of woman's persuasion," she giggled…

_[FLASHBACK]_

_"Woman, how many times do I have to tell you?" hollered Vegeeta ", NO!"_

_"Look Vegeeta, I need to use it and it'll only be for a few hours. And you won't even be using it at the time!" she hollered back._

_"I don't care woman!"_

_"Vegeeta, you're such an asshole sometimes!"_

_"Asshole or not, I am not letting them in there! If they don't break it, they'll kill themselves!"_

_"Vegeeta if you don't let them use it I'll, I'll-" she paused ", I'll stop."_

_"You'll stop what?" she smirked at him. "You wouldn't!"_

_"Do you really want to find out?"_

_"GRRR! Fine, but only for three hours, no more. If they are in their any longer I'll go in there and beat the shit out of them before I toss them out!"_

[BACK TO THE PRESENT]

"Well, okay. I'll go get him right now." Chikara ran off outside. "Xicor!" she called. He turned from the spot he was at. He hadn't done more than go back to his spot and sit down after she walked off. He had stayed there trying to figure out why she was acting weird. "Bulma wants us to meet her at the gravity room. She convinced Vegeeta to let us use It." The excitement shone in her voice. She was eager to test her limits to their max.

**A/N-Okay, so once again I am sorry it took me so long to finally update. School and other stories some of which I haven't even submitted have been distracting me from my first story. Special thanks to all of my reviewers and the awesome readers who haven't given up in me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15-A New Understanding**

**Hey everyone! About time I updated. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you to my wonderful reviewers!**

**DISCLAIMER-I only own Chikara and Lokogai.**

Xicor and Chikara stood outside of the Gravity Room. The forbidden room. The room none of them dared enter lest Vegeeta is for once not a pissy asshole. Now was the time to see how special that room really was. Chikara stepped into the room followed by Xicor. It wasn't very big, but it was roomy. Metal plates surrounded the walls and there was a single pillar in the middle of the room with a computer on it used to control the gravity.

The door closed behind them and Chikara stood across from Xicor. "Computer," she commanded the way Bulma had pre-instructed her. "Set gravity to one hundred." They felt a very slight and almost unnoticeable change in the gravity.

Xicor crossed his arms and 'hmphed'. "That all you going for? There are bugs that can go higher. Computer two hundred." There was a more noticeable change in body weight.

"Fine," she snapped. She folded her slimmer arms and glared angrily at him. "Computer two fifty."

"Computer five hundred." His legs shook and almost bucked out from under him under the sudden increase in pressure, but stayed firm. Hers did the same.

"Computer seven hundred and fifty," she growled. He would not beat her!

"Computer one thousand!" Chikara gasped as she fell to the ground on her but. Xicor was threatening to fall over, but he didn't. He placed his hands on his lips and burst out laughing defiantly. "You fell over at one thousand! What are you made of? Jelly?"

_Oh, I'll show you what I'm made of. _She scooted back so that her back was supported by the wall. She didn't need the support, at least not yet. "Xicor, what is that on the ceiling?" Xicor's laughing was reduced to chuckles as he looked up.

He squinted his eyes and began examining every nook and crevice. "What are you talking about?" he asked as he searched. "There's nothing up there."

_No, but there _is _something on the ground. _She had a sly smirk as he continued to scan the surface above his head. "Computer," she said quickly. "Two thousand!"

"Wha-" Xicor felt like his head had gone straight through his body when all that had happened was he couldn't support it anymore and fell face first onto the ground. "Oww," came his muffled reply as his mouth was smushed against the ground.

"Eww, kissing the dirt. I don't think I wanna kiss you." She burst into laughter as he struggled to get up. She slid off of the wall with her legs bent laughing hysterically. One hand had managed to find its way to her forehead and the other to her stomach. "Oh shit, I can't get up." She began squirming in her frantic attempt to stand. She had managed with quite a bit of effort to prop herself up on her elbows when Xicor was finally standing. She had to admit, he was pretty strong.

"You may not want to kiss me," he stated as he picked up her extremely heavy form off the ground. "But giving the current situation, you don't have a say in the matter." He smirked evilly as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips. A soft peck before he leaned into a deeper more passionate one.

_He has a point_, she thought. _I can't fight back, but… I won't let him have that pleasure. _She pulled back with a smirk and punched him playfully on the arm hard enough to make him drop her. She, finally getting used to the gravity, managed to stand up. She got into a fighting stance. "Kissing you may be fun, but we only have three hours and I don't think your tongue is a muscle you need to strengthen right now."

**In Bulma's lab-**

Bulma sat at her desk in the messy room looking a microscope. She looked up and typed in something in one of the numerous computers surrounding her. Some lights flashed and she almost fell out of her chair. She stood up, her chair clattering to the floor as she did so. "Amazing…"

_Three hours later…_

Bulma stood outside of the Gravity Room. An alarm beeped on her watch. Vegeeta made a step forward.

"Time's up. Time to drag their asses out." He was about to take another step forward when the door slid open. Xicor was stepped out breathing heavy in torn clothes. Over his shoulders he had Chikara's arm and he used his left arm to hold her up as she limped out. Her clothes were torn, but not as bad as his, and she was breathing deep and even breaths. She did the strangest thing, she smiled and burst out laughing. At first it was in a hysterical manner then almost insane.

"What happened to you?" he asked her.

"I think he broke my legs!" she gasped, not once taking a break from her laughing. "Kami, it hurts so bad!"

"What about him?" He noted Xicor's lack of any injuries besides torn clothes.

"Bastard healed himself. That just isn't fair," she laughed. A tear rolled down one eye. "Bulma, do you have any senzu beans? This fucking hurts. I think he might have shattered the whole thing."

"Yeah sweetie. Xicor, carry her to the medical wing. They are on the top shelf." _To make sure Vegeeta can't get his hands on them when he pushes himself too far. _"When you're done I want you guys to come down to my lab. I found something interesting about you two."

"Sure thing Bulma," said Xicor. "Up we go." He heaved Chikara off the ground and carried her inside. Vegeeta grumbled something about them taking so long before stepping into the Gravity Chamber and locking himself inside.

Xicor placed Chikara down on one of the many white hospital beds in the medical wing. The hospital wing's far wall was completely made up of windows. Along the two side walls were many beds with curtains that could be pulled out to separate them. Monitors and IVs were resting next to the bed. Chikara noticed one of the beds in the far corner that carried the faint stale scent of iron. Above it was a plak labeled _Zicco's Pizza Boy's Bed_. Chikara chuckled wondering how often that bed had been used. Xicor tossed her a little green bean from the bag on the shelf.

"Don't eat it yet, I'll half to set the bones first." He knelt down next to her and she gripped the mattress with bone white knuckles as he realigned the broken bones. The experience was excruciating. When he finally said she could eat the bean she didn't even chew before swallowing. Even though he was done he didn't stand up yet.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked him with an elbow propping her head up on her knees. Her violet gaze held onto him.

"What's not to enjoy?" he joked, though he found it as a rather pleasant view.

"That was painful," she told him as they walked down the hallway ", and though I will miss it when I'm finally one of the Supreme Kais fulltime."

"Oh yeah, you're going to be one of them. Which one will you be?"

"Um, let me think. We have Scarab as the East Supreme Kai, my master is The Supreme Kai, I'll either be the Southern Supreme Kai for being the strongest or the Western Supreme Kai for being the pretty girl amongst them. I'm not wise enough to be the Wise Northern Supreme Kai. Those aren't really the actual labeling for it, but they are what the different Supreme Kai's are known for." She had a skip in her step as she thought about it. It made Xicor happy to see her cheerful, but it was a little upsetting as well to think she'd be so happy when she left them. Left him. He was pretty sure they wouldn't let him stay on the Kai planet in other world because his girlfriend is staying there.

They arrived at Bulma's lab in no time. It was incredibly messy and covered with half-finished projects, machines that if it had a purpose they didn't know, blueprints, charts, whole wires, broken wires, parts of wires, fixed wires, copper wires, wires where the rubber was torn to reveal the copper inside, wires that went into the wall, wires that connected to plugs, wires that were tied to stuff, wires that just lay around with only the purpose of being there, etc. Bulma sat at a desk covered with many large computer screens.

"Bulma, what is it you wanted to show us?" asked Xicor.

"Yeah, what did you find? You didn't find any tumors or anything right? I'm not going to die am I?" panicked Chikara.

"You're not going to die," informed Bulma. "I just wanted you to look at this." She clicked a file and one of the large computer screens in the middle changed to show an image of Chikara in the top left corner above a box of information. Next to those were diagrams of information collected from their previous examinations. On the screen next to it was a similar arrangement of information for Xicor. Bulma clicked on a box of a diagram then the same one on the other screen. "These are a set of information I gathered before about you. I want you to look at the similarities in your DNA structure and atomic make-up."

"Let's see, break this down into middle school science. Are you saying we're like brother sister or something?" Chikara and Xicor scooted a few inches away from each other. That was definitely awkward.

"No, but you two are made up of very similar stuff."

"Oh, I know that," explained Chikara.

"You do?" asked Bulma and Xicor at the same time.

"Yeah, I reasoned that Xicor's mother was probably a Makioshin." Seeing the confused looks spread across their faces she continued. "The Kais are of a race known as the Shinjin and the Supreme Kais are a rarer version sometimes born in that species known as the Kaioshin. Makioshin are Shinjin born evil and are weaker than them. Because of how evil they are they are out casted into the Demon Realm away from civilization. I believe that, like Bibidi and Debura, Xicor's mother must have been oddly powerful compared to how things usually go and had escaped from the Demon Realm. Basically, Makioshin are the same as Shinjin, but are meant to be weaker. They are going to have similar DNA."

"Uhuh," Xicor nodded his head, though he didn't really understand more than his mom basically being considered as the same thing that Kais are. "Umm, can you explain that again?"

**Sorry, I know I haven't been updating a lot. I have a lot of school work, four projects, and I've been caught up with my other story and writing ones I haven't submitted yet. PLEASE R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16-Not Yet**

**Hi! I feel guilty for not updating as soon as I used to. I used to update all the time, but then I got sidetracked by school, grounded, my other story, stories I have yet to submit, and I have my end of the year tests coming up next week and I took one earlier this week.**

**DISCLAIMER-I only own Chikara and Lokogai.**

Xicor sighed, sitting back and patting his stomach with satisfaction. A mountain of plaits sat in front of him emptied of their contents, similar to the neater pile across from him made by Chikara. Hers was smaller though, she wasn't as big and needing of so much food and her saiyan was balanced out with her Kai. Xicor's saiyan was dominant so he didn't carry that less of a need to eat so much. Him being a super saiyan 5 must have also drained his energy reserves faster making him want more food as well. Chikara leaned to the side to look at him from behind the wall of dishes. She grinned happily.

He smiled back at her. She seemed uncharacteristically happy this afternoon. He didn't know why, woman were so strange to him. When the table was cleared of its oh so ever extravagant dinner feast, they both began their walk to their rooms. There was a kind of awkward silence between them during their long walk through the maze of hallways within Capsule Corp.

It was uncomfortable for Xicor because he, for reasons beknownst to him, had been having the strange urge lately. He wanted to do something he knew could be terribly regrettable to both of them, make her his own. He didn't know why the urge was so great that he needed to do it so badly, but it made him feel awkward. He didn't know why it was he wanted to do this, but he knew she may resent him for it which is why he had been ignoring his saiyan needs and natural instinct to take the next chance they're alone. The urge that you readers must all have figured out by now was growing increasingly strong in the past few weeks and harder to hide. It was embarrassing to think about how his father and brothers must have noticed, especially with how much harder it is during sparring time. When they end up at such a close proximity of each other while she smells strongly of her natural scent from the sweat of training, his saiyan senses being stronger in battle, makes training a true Hell with her.

It was uncomfortable for her because she was picking up on all the signs of his _urges_ even though he thought she hadn't. His tail seemed to stiffen around her and his eyes would darken with this lusty look if she got too close while sweating after a good spar (making them very lucky Vegeeta didn't decide to broadcast it to the world that Xicor was getting h…. you know the word). His posture seemed stiffened around her and she could smell this strange scent from him at times, and being the one who knew more about saiyan history and biology, she knew what was going on. It wasn't a very pleasant experience for her either.

That scent sometimes distracted her and clogged her senses. She had accidentally bumped into a wall more than once and created a new entrance to a new room. She couldn't think straight sometimes, for the scent was so intoxicating. It made her feel out of the normal, happy, and she didn't like it all that much, nor did she hate it. It was like one too many glasses of a fine wine every time and it clung to her nose and stuck in her mind driving her crazy. She almost felt the urges herself from it, but she showed more control over her natural instincts.

As a just in case sort of defense, she protectively wrapped her tail around her waist at almost all times. He knew he wouldn't stoop so low as to grab her tail if she was right about him wanting and being well aware of what was going on, but she had to make sure. Growing up as she did warned you, never over look anything or ever let down your guard to anyone, even those you most trust. She so far was certain his body was giving off mating pheromones directed at her, but not whether he was fully aware of more than an uncomfortable feeling or if he even wanted it. She just had to keep her distance for a while while it lay over or hope that Goku has a talk with him. Of course, she just hoped Goku didn't have a talk with her about Xicor's new and odd behavior. It's not like she was releasing any of those intoxicating scents herself. The Kai, or at least her more dominate than his branch of Kai, in her gave her more of a mundane and civilized manner of things rather than her saiyan animalistic traits, but still allowing her to have her saiyan ferocity and battle lust.

"Um," spoke up Xicor ", I left something outside. I'll go and get it."

He whizzed off down the hall towards where they were initially headed, but made a turn down another hall towards the door leading outside of Capsule Corp. When he stepped outside into the darkness of night, he felt relief of his animalistic instinct towards being as they were so far away from one another. He leaned down into where he had placed the little black box Bulma had given him. He picked up the small thing, not even as big as Chikara's hand, and shoved it in his pocket. He stood up took a deep breath of the cool night air that happily lacked Chikara's tantalizing scent. A cool breeze blew, carrying away the traces that clung to him. He took a final refreshing breath and ran back into the building.

Chikara continued her slow stride long after he had left her. She seemed zoned out and didn't pay attention to much more than her own thoughts. It was relief to have his scent away. It was like an alcohol how it fogged up her mind, but now she was free to think straight. She knew this could be an issue and an unnecessary distraction, but she knew if that came to reality that Goku would have word with him or a few words to Goku will make him realize that he needs to have a talk with Xicor. It made her feel like a snitch to do that, but she knew that this was not a time she could let him make that mistake. Any distractions could be fatal to him and them all because of how much they rely on him in the upcoming fight.

So deep in thought she didn't even notice Xicor coming and accidentally walked into him. She stepped back and silently reprimanded herself for that big mistake. Now she was covered in the scent that was so poisonous, lustful, intoxicating, _delicious…_ She shook her head and mentally slapped herself for her stupidity and weakness. She felt a slight tint of pink on her pale cheeks in the embarrassment. She peeked upward at his face. He looked down at her with his mismatched eyes confusedly. His eyes carried their tint and he appeared to her to have been holding his breath.

"Didn't you pass your room?" he asked her. She noted her position in the hallway, being standing outside of his room rather than her own which was farther back down the hall.

"Oh, um, right. I forgot," she laughed meekly. She turned around and made quick work of getting to her own room. As she opened the door and closed it she released a sigh. That hadn't gone too good and now she was coated with his mating pheromones. The scent was only so strong to her because it was directed at her. She shook her again to clear her muddled thoughts.

Xicor sat on his bed, hands on his head. He couldn't shake the terrible feeling that this wasn't going to end good. He had to hold his breath when she bumped into him. Who knows how bad that might've gone if he had been a full blooded saiyan, he may have forced himself on her. HE knew very well that these urges were because of his need to do that deed, that possibly regrettable deed. _Mating_. Mating was more than choosing a mate, that was only a part of it in the whole. The actual mating involved breeding, or at least the action of it.

_Should I tell her?_ He wondered. _Maybe she might feel the same urges as I do and will be willing to… No, she won't. She's going to be angry with me for sure. If she knew what I've been trying to stop myself from doing… She may never speak with me afterwards either. How could I live with myself if she did that to me? I don't know how I would._

_What do the others think of me? _ He shook his head violently and stared at the blue plush carpeting of the floor. _I don't even want to think about it. If they've figured out what's wrong with me, it would be so humiliating! Vegeeta, not that I really care about his opinion more than the fact that if he had respect for me it would mean a lot, Goku, and Gohan would down on me for sure. I would be the humiliation and even greater dishonor of my family. Goten and Trunks would make fun of me for sure._

_Imagine me. I'm an over a hundred years old eighteen year old, and still a virgin. That is definitely not something worth broadcasting to the world. And that's the least of my problems. _He closed his eyes as he thought about the terrible consequences on his relationship with Chikara. _If I spoke with her she might be willing to do me that favor, and if she possibly feels the same way towards me that I feel about her than it could be more than just a favor and an actual thing of emotion. But is she doesn't… No, I can't take that chance._

_With a past like hers, she isn't going to willingly let someone check her virginity card, especially since Lokogai had tried to force her into being his mate. She'd wait for that someone if she even did it at all. She made it very clear to me before, she doesn't love._

"What am I going to do?" he groaned. _She doesn't love me, but I know she could if she let herself. If she would stop hiding behind that wall and let her emotions out, I know she would love me the way I do her._ _What is a relationship like ours if it didn't have love on both ends? _"Chikara… why can't you love me the same as I love you? Why can't I get over these stupid hormones?"_ Kami, it fucking sucks to be an immortal teenager! Why couldn't I be like an immortal 25 year old, not eternally a hormone raging teen?_

"Chikara… our friendship," _yeah, friendship, but I wish it were more. _"Means too much to me, it is the greatest thing to happen to me and I'd die without it, so I'm not going to wait until my natural instinct controls my actions. I can't make you do anything you don't want to do, but I can ask you to help me." He looked upward, hands dropping to his sides. Determination was visible on his face through the lighting of the bright moon. Mind made up, he stood up and made his way to the door of his bedroom.

Chikara sat at the edge of her bed, moonlight bathing her. Her legs were pressed together and she her arms lay on them, one laying limb over the other. Her back was slightly hunched as she stared at the hands that had touched death many times before, bore the scars to prove it, and felt the body of her loved ones. Her tail lay draped carelessly on the bed behind her unmoving. Her hair was in a loose ponytail at the bottom of her head. Her eyes were half closed in thought, an obvious thing from the thought and worry lines being etched into her forehead.

Every night she stayed up like this worrying over their fates that would come when he did. She wished she hadn't condemned them to this. It was all her fault that they were going to die, and their blood would be on her hands. Her nights were tiring and restless. She would sleep and dream, but her dreams would be filled with faces she couldn't rid herself of. Each and every one filling her with guilt.

The bloody face of Vegeeta, vicious snarl and scowl forever planted on his face with the blood of his own body coughed up and gleaming on his teeth, a bit sliding down from the corner of his mouth like crimson drool. Goku, the man who took her in with open arms and trained her, completely obliterated to keep him from reforming. Goten and Trunks, the two friends and brothers she never had, the same fate as was to befall Goku because of her. Gohan, he who was like an older brother to her and someone who would appreciate her cooking besides Goku, lying dead among the pile of corpses with all his friends and family. Pan and Bra, a trivial duo, but ones she cared about, not even landing a punch before they died in fight or when he destroys the Earth. Xicor… she didn't even want to think about how she wouldn't even get to see his face as he drifted into eternal slumber.

They call death the eternal slumber, but it is nothing like that with them. All of them, all of their faces would either be wiped from the Earth or show the pain and terror that fell upon them in their last moment of life. Nothing but sheer cold death.

_This is all my fault! _She wanted to wail. _How could I have led them to such a drastic fate? How can I ever make this up to them, let alone help them survive. _Everything they and I know and care about will be destroyed with so much more. _Care… more like am concerned about or have grown a liking for. I never felt care or true affection to something, nor will I ever let myself ever have that weakness._

She thought long and hard about them, those who were throwing their lives away for her. She had come to Goku one night while everyone else was asleep and spoke with him, proposing an idea.

"_What did you want to speak with me about that was so urgent?" asked Goku as he yawned and rubbed a sleepy eye. He looked at her with a calm expression. His face lacked worry lines and such, but his eyes were different. Though they were masked with joy and energy of a youth he did not possess, she could see past it and into the determined care and concern that never left him. Even when no one known to him was strong enough to pose a threat he would worry like this, but now that someone was here it was even more obvious when he did. He worried, but he always seemed to come through in the end and somehow would again this time._

"_I'm sorry I woke you Goku, but this is urgent. I want to suggest something. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. I want… to help more than I can by fighting. I was thinking of something, any way to keep him from killing all of you. I thought maybe that when he nears you bring me to him and say that I asked you to hide me, but you chose to return me instead. I know you won't like to do that but-" He cut her off with a laugh. "What are you laughing at?" she snarled. "This is serious!"_

_He calmed down for a moment. "You sure have changed. The others may not have noticed as much, but I saw in you that you were cold and hollow inside when we first met. You didn't care much more than getting through the day and finding something that can excite you for as much time as possible to distract you from the inevitable fears in your mind. You've changed a lot since then._

"_Your heart is warm and more comforting towards you and everyone else. I bet you would have turned a blind eye to someone on your home planet who needed help, but now you are willing to live through an eternity of suffering for the sake of us and Earth's inhabitants. You were dead inside. The only thing besides hidden fears and memories of dread is that burning flame of saiyan rage and fighting fire that blossoms in you. You had no affection, you must have hated everything and the world, but now you want to save it. You grieve, show sadness, care for things, and so much more. That's the kind of change I try and create in everyone, including my enemies._

"_In some ways you're like Vegeeta. Even that scowl at what I just said is something he would do." He looked at her for a moment with that goofy grin and her expression softened, she couldn't be mad about the truth of her life; no matter how hard she tried. "You could love, I see it in you. You love already, don't you?"_

"_I don't love! I refuse to. That emotion is only a weakness and a liability." She almost cried, but she refused that sign of weakness as well. "Whenever you love something, it makes you do stupid thing for that something and then it makes you weak… When you love something, it'll only hurt you and break you on the inside. Love is a feeling not worthy in a fight."_

_He chuckled a little. "You've learned a lot, but you have so much more to learn." She took a deep breath and looked at the stars for a moment before looking back and finding his back to her. He was staring at the stars. "Pretty, aren't they?"_

"_Yeah, they had stars back on Memphitite, but none like these. These are different stars, brighter ones. I like these." She stood there for a moment, fighter and pupil gazing off at the twinkling lights in the sky._

"_You love him don't you? Xicor I mean."_

_She shook her head. "Like I said, I don't love. You can love all you want, but it's never done me good."_

"_Why don't you think about it? He really cares about, you know that? Even if I agreed to your plan, you can expect it would hurt him real bad. He'd skin me alive before he went after you, maybe died in the process. You have to understand how much he would give for you, and how much I know you'd be willing to give back if you let yourself. I'm not trying to make you love him, just realize how much you already do. I can see it in you that you care about him more than you let out. Maybe that's how you show affection nowadays, I must be getting old."_

"_Goku, why do I feel so weird. I have had all these emotions, but I never let them out. Now, they're spinning inside of me and some I don't know are there too. It scares me how all this is changing and happening in me and I don't feel quite right."_

"_That's what's going to happen. You're not as used to showing affection or even feeling it. It's going to feel weird at first, but you'll grow to like it."_

_She shook her head. "No, I don't think I ever will."_

_He laughed again. "Trust me, you will. You're only used to emptiness. Before all this shown emotion, all I saw was that blaze of saiyan fighting spirit. That makes me proud to have gotten the chance to train you."_

_She looked at the ground to avoid meeting the older and taller man's steady gaze. A small smile crept up on her lips. "And I am honored to have been trained by you Goku Son."_

"_Come on, it's late. We have a lot of training tomorrow, so come on." He clapped her on the back and led her back to his little mountain home._

Her plan had failed then, but she didn't give up her hopes of having them spared. It was the only hope she could hold onto for their survival. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Videl, Chichi, even Vegeeta, Bulma, Trunks, Bra, any others she may not have met or known too well, and Xicor. _Xicor._

Maybe Goku had been right, maybe she did like him that much. She was alien to affection most of her life, so she didn't fully know how to distinguish love from cares and any other lesser type of affection. Goku had said Xicor loved her, could she love him back? Yes, that emotion was in her hiding somewhere, waiting for a chance to spring out of her. She held affection for him, that much was true. But could she love him just as much as he loved her? It was a terrible business, never ending without someone getting hurt. Who knew how she would find it in her to release all of it?

She looked up at the door, sensing Xicor's Ki. _What was he doing their?_

Xicor hesitated at her door. _She's probably asleep. I should come back in the morning. No, wait I can sense her Ki sitting up. Maybe I should leave since she's probably getting ready for bed. No, she probably sensed my Ki already and would wonder what I was doing._

"Xicor?" she called. "Is that you?"

"Uh, yeah." He peeked his head through the door.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Yeah." He opened the door fully and walked in in his pajama pants and nothing else. His broad and chiseled chest was an image of lust for normal woman and one of envy for men. She didn't blush or look away though. It wasn't like his shirt hadn't gotten torn when they trained or had never removed it before a spar predicted to be particularly rough. He strode into their and she could tell he had something hanging over his shoulders. "There is something I want to talk to you about."

"Come, sit." She patted the spot on the bed next to her. He sat down and looked at her for a moment. The moon's light streaming in from the window bathed her, leeching the room of its color. It cast a silvery glow around her and made her shimmer with an other worldly dazzle. He never thought she looked so beautiful in front of him. She was so small and frail and delicate, he didn't doubt the possibility of easily crushing her in his arms, but her fight and strength was so immense that he may not get the opportunity in a fight if they were enemies. Even if they fought to the death, she had that power over him that kept him from harming her in any way.

"Chikara, I need your help." He sighed, preparing for his dangerous talk. "For about a few weeks now, I have been having these _urges_ that kind of confuse me. At first they were easy to control and hide and weren't much of a problem, but lately they are getting a lot harder to hide and make me feel really awkward."

"You're going through puberty. I'd say it'll pass, but… yeah. Saiyans are more animalistic and, to put it simple, barbaric than humans and most other races so the urge will be stronger. It doesn't help that you are usually by a female saiyan of similar ages as well. Full moons make it even worse," she stated as she tilted towards the moon shining at its full outside her window. "The full moon is usually a sort of time for mating season when your senses are over powered with the need to mate.

"You're body wants you to mate so it is sending out mating pheromones to female of choice."

"You know that this is the case how?"

"I just said it, you're body is emitting mating pheromones to the female, dot, dot, dot."

"Oh," he said quietly, a pink tint creeping to his cheeks as he averted his gaze from her.

"Be happy that only I could smell it. If I wasn't the only saiyan female or your body willed you to mate with a human you would find many woman, usually unmated, around you becoming, as the humans say it, very _horny_. Here's a brief biology lesson. The males won't be able to smell another male's. The female chosen may send out her own towards the male of choice in response or vice versa. Other males may or may not be able to smell her responding hormones.

Gohan mated with a human so and there weren't any other female saiyan around so he was safe. Trunks Goten, though at the age for this to happen to them still, don't have a female saiyan of choice. All of this is rather touchy stuff."

"Oh, um, sorry." He scratched the back of his head and averted his gaze, wondering how bad this made him look to her.

"For what? It is only natural." She thought for a moment. "And if it makes you feel any better, I assume you would have been quite a catch."

He smirked. "You think so?"

She took a moment that felt like an hour of torture to Xicor to answer. "Yes," she then fixed herself back into her usual attitude. "but don't let that go to your head." There was silence between them.

"You're something aren't you?" he asked, breaking the silence. She didn't respond. "Chikara, how do I _overcome _this? My problem."

"You mate." She coughed into her fist as a slight shade of pink touched her pale features. Her answer disappointed him a little.

She would not go to bed with him more than their simple I fell asleep on the lawn mishap. He could have almost any woman on the planet he wished, but not the one he really wanted. Wanting something was a strange thing. You want something so much you'd give your life for it, but when you want it and can't have it, you'd give so much more. It felt weird to him about how much he really wanted her to be his mate. He didn't want to mate with someone else, even for just a temporary time. He was willing to endure suffering for however long it took, even forever, to have her be it.

"Oh," he said with more traces of disappointment. She picked up on the pieces of sadness and of how upset he was feeling at the moment. It was really weird to care, another of those emotions she had abandoned long ago just to have attack her in the recent times.

"Chikara, I really care about you, don't you know that?" he asked her like he was trying to make her remember something. "Why don't you love me?" No matter how much affection she showed him, he couldn't get over her telling him she would never love. Even if it wasn't directed at him saying she would never fall in love with him, it still stung like it.

"Xicor… I refuse to love because I find it as a useless emotion that can only cause a liability. Love only causes danger to yourself and those you love. I can care about something enough to protect it, but I'll never do the stupid things love makes you do. It is irrational and makes fighting and staying alive all the harder."

"But sometimes it's worth it. Sometimes there'll be someone with you to help you get through it ll. That someone who can share those emotions with you," he tried to convince. He held her hand as he spoke. Neither couldn't help but notice how soppy he was being.

"Ever since I came to train under Goku, I've changed and I've felt that change in me. I feel this twister of emotions and I can't help but be able to notice which one is which amongst the raging army inside of me is bashing its way out. Love is amongst them, despite how much I try to make it go away. I'm not sure if I like it there or not.

_I feel terrible with a cold snake wrapped around my heart,_

_trapping me._

_Squeezing me in its cold embrace as its teeth sink in to my flesh._

_Cold leeching venom that drags my soul from my shell of a body,_

_Seeping from the daggers in its open mouth._

_The cool scales chill to the bone,_

_But the venom courses through my veins bringing fire to warm my soul._

_The venom is a drug to me,_

_A joyful murderer._

_It takes away the pain,_

_Bringing me happiness as I grow addicted._

_The alienous feeling unknown to me,_

_Giving me immediate hatred of it,_

_ Though I can't seem to live without it._

_I know the poisons of my toxic haven,_

_I know the costs._

_But I can't escape,_

_stuck with my unhealthy and dangerous addiction._

_The image of the one who struck me down,_

_Encased me with my mismatch eyed snake's trap driving into insanity._

_The cold wind blowing onto my chilled unmoving body,_

_Bringing with it the smells and then the mismatched eyes of_

_my dangerous obsession._

Xicor gaped. It sounded like… poetry. His mother was fascinated with stuff like that and taught him the different types, this one being a free verse. He wasn't sure how or why she did it, but she didn't even seem like she noticed what had passed through her lips in a monotone. She just stared at her lap with half closed eyes that glowed with their violety color against the grey- no silver of the rest of her moon bleached self.

Now was the determination time. Time to choose how things would end between them. Whether he would choose to go out with it now, or risk waiting and never getting the chance. No going back, no second chances. One wrong move and she was lost forever.

He didn't know why he was being so paranoid about this at all. Normally he would have been completely outright, but he couldn't risk anything on this one. He wouldn't get a second chance.

"Chikara," the sudden sternness in his voice made her look up, wide awake. "I know you may not like this or want to hear this, but goddamn it, I love you. I know this is putting a lot at you and is so sudden, but-"

"Xicor," she spoke gently, cutting him off. She seemed older at that moment. Like an old man forced to carry a heavy burden and still crushing on the married old woman he had never brought up the courage to ask out until it was too late many years ago. "I want be that mate."

_You love him, don't you? Xicor, I mean._

_Yes Goku_, she thought to herself. _I think I really do._

"Really?" he sounded shocked and excited at the same time, like a young boy who had been asking for a puppy for the longest time finally being told he'd get that puppy. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yes I would Xicor. I'd do it for you. Not just for you, I want to finally get it over with and establish in myself that I think I can do it. I always knew I'd have to mate, all saiyans have it genetically implanted in their head it would happen and must happen eventually. It's not like I could hold out forever without having a chance at some time or another to let my descendants be born. I'll do it for you, but let us make this plain. I'll be your mate but I won't mate with you yet, lest I want to end up pregnant before the big fight."

"Alright," he agreed, just happy she was willing to do that all of her own free will ", but I want to make sure that everyone else knows one thing. You're mine now." The way he said it wasn't in a dominative tone, as if being forced, but more of stating a fact. He leaned forward and caused her to gasp as his teeth sunk into part of her neck. Before the saner part of her could determine right from wrong or the rational action, she repeated his action. As her teeth sunk into him she accepted his bite form request and made him her mate.

"Fine, but keep yourself under better control from now on. Your body recognizing that your mated should do the job, but if you start getting your_ distractions_, so help me god I will turn into the same kind of mate as Chichi and Bulma can be." That made him grimace a little, especially since she was living with the one who owned the deadly frying pan weapon.

"Man, when life was created guys got the short end of the stick, didn't they?" He whistled lowly and rubbed the back of his neck. "You guys can take a kick to the crotch without flinching, guys nearly cry. Guys have their _problem_."

She scowled at his ignorance. Woman suffered all the time. Most beliefs and myths made woman seem evil. Eve convinced Adam to eat the apple, Pandora was the first woman and she opened the jar and set loose all those evil spirits, etc. "Oh, I have a problem alright."

"Really? What?"

"I'm looking at him."

**There you go. A long ass chapter to make up for it. So freaking long that it took me several days because I kept having other work to do and lost interest in writing a couple of times. She finally confessed, though somewhat indirectly. She never actually said **_**I love you**_**, but it was implied. I hope you enjoyed, even my seriously cheesy little poem there. I have to write poetry for school and read it aloud, so I thought I'd test it on you guys. R&R please, but you don't have to say anything about the poem, truthfully I'd appreciate nothing on that embarrassing piece of shit that I will regret taking the time to type and post. Bye for now!**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17-Uh, sure, why not?**

**So, Yay! I'm doing a pretty good job at updating sooner than I have been for the past few months, right? Right... Anyway… I hope you all enjoyed that freakishly long chapter and enjoy this one as well. Please review some!**

**ANYWAY… Did you know that Frieza's voice was played by a female. I was so like OMG! I totally knew it! My sister thought Frieza was a girl at first.**

**DISCLAIMER-I do not own Dragonball/ Z/ GT. I only own my Ocs****,**** Chikara and Lokogai. Xicor was an unused creation of Akira Toryama's from an idea that didn't fly. He died before he could use it****.**

"Bye Bulma!" called Xicor, waving at the open doorway of Capsule Corp. as he made his way across the lawn, walking backwards as he did so.

"Yes, it was very kind of you to let us stay," thanked Chikara, peering over her shoulder rather than walking backwards like her companion. _And not so nice of you to use a needle on me._

"Anytime!" Bulma called back. She waved to them with a kind smile before walking back inside to work on a dish of, what Vegeeta liked to call, Hell on a plate for dinner.

"You should walk right or you're going to get hit by a car," Chikara warned flatly. Xicor just smirked and narrowed his eyes mockingly as he continued to walk backwards in front of her.

"Aww, are you worried about me?" he asked in a teasing tone she chose to ignore. "Besides, I will not."

"I'm more worried about the car and you will to. You just jinxed it by saying you won't."

"Whatever. I can sense the drivers and hear the cars. I will not get hit by a-" A car horn blared, cutting him off. A car skid against the pavement before coming to hit by what felt like an indestructible pole standing over six feet. The crash was loud and wrecked the vehicle. The entire front was smashed inward and the windshield was cracked. The hood was jagged like a mountain plain and a billow of smoke cantered out of the openings under each mountain in great grey and black plumes. The driver was okay, but sat in his car peering through his windshield at the wreckage of his car and the man he was certain should have been killed. "car," he finished meekly.

"Aww, did someone get distracted?" she teased in a baby talk voice. She looked back at the car. From what brief knowledge of local human laws she had picked up from Bulma in case of something happening, such as a brutal and near psychotic homicide she might possibly be blamed for might happen she might be able to get off with justifiable murder and aggravated assault, she figured the owners couldn't sue them, but they could probably strike a deal in return that they don't sue. Xicor was, in the human's mind, almost killed, so it shouldn't be too hard to run without him telling. "Run."

Xicor was way ahead of her, taking off into the air and dropping a wad of cash down onto the car hood as he went. He wouldn't want that man to be in too much trouble about the car because of him. It was, he was certain, good enough to pay for it and he needed something to do with the cash Bulma had given him for letting her run those tests and getting Chikara's blood sample.

"What did I tell you?" she asked him as they flew on their way back to Goku's house to get in their day of training. "I owe you an I told you so."

"Yeah," he admitted shamefully. He should have been more aware, less distracted. He was well aware what that could do to you in a fight. If Lokagai was strong enough to be able to completely obliterate an immortal, he would be doomed with that lack of awareness and obliviousness. He stuck his hands into his pockets and felt the little black box. Bulma's orders rang clear in his head. Even though he didn't know what they were for, he felt it would be wise not to disobey the woman who could bring Vegeeta to his knees. "Chikara, is there something I can ask you?"

"No," she said flatly, a bit of sarcasm dripping from her answer.

He wasn't sure how to do it so he just spoke. "Chikara would you- do you-would you like to-" None of the words seemed right for the act he was trying to do that still confused him.

"Out with it. Full sentences Xicor." The wind slapped her single braid of hair into her face and made her bangles rattle against one another on her bony figure.

"You know what? Fuck it!" he slammed his hand into his pocket and pulled out the box. He nearly broke it as he ripped it open and took out the ring, tossing the box aside to plummet to the ground. "Do you want the ring or not?" He held out the expensive piece of jewelry to her and she eyed it curiously.

She didn't know much about jewelry besides the traditional war bangles that females of her home planet on Memphite wore. Its glisten and sparkle in the light went almost unnoticed as the glamour and dazzle was wasted in her eyes. She saw it as almost purposeless since it couldn't be used much in a fight, but it seemed Xicor wanted her to have it, for some strange reason beknownst to her.

"Uh, sure, why not?" She took the ring and slipped it onto her finger next to the pinky like Xicor indicated. "What is it for?"

"Beats me." Chikara looked at him quickly before shaking her head and continuing their flight. What an odd, odd boy.

Soon they landed in front of the little mountain home of Son Goku and his family. "Xicor, you go on inside. I have to find a place to stash my sword. Chichi says she doesn't want me bringing it in the house anymore. It horrifies her to look at it."

"K, see you inside." As soon as Xicor closed the door behind him he was welcomed by a gleaming eyed Chichi whose eyes seemed to light up even more as they fell upon the little mate mark on his neck.

"Oh my Kami! I'm so proud of you Xicor!" she exclaimed loudly. "I can't wait! Soon I'll have a whole new set of grandchildren!"

"Grandchildren?" repeated back Xicor questioningly. "What the hell was his step mother blabbering on about?

"Oh! I can't wait! But first we'll need a dress and some suits! We'll need a cake, I'll start baking-"

"Why do you need all this?" cut in Xicor rudely and confused.

"For the wedding of course!" she answered as if it were common knowledge.

"Wedding?" said Xicor meekly.

"Well, you're getting married aren't you?" she leaned towards him with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. Never had he been so frightened in his life and he didn't even know half of what she was talking about. And he thought she was scary when she was angry with a frying pan. Death seemed less frightening than her happy while she put together a wedding dress. "You're going to need a ring-"

"What ring?" he cut her off quickly. If this ring was anything similar to what he was thinking, he was in some deep shit.

"The engagement ring, silly! You ask her to marry you and if she says yes she'll put it on this finger like," she tapped her ring finger with her index.

"Oh dear god," he said, panic surging in him. _Bulma, you just threw me under the bus with this one. _"I'm fucked."

"Not yet you aren't!" corrected Chichi, referring to the action that would get her more grandchildren, even though they wouldn't technically ne related to her, rather than his meaning. "Now I'll need to call up everyone and tell them."

"Hey honny," said Goku walking into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Oh thank Kami," Xicor explained. "You're here!"

"Of course I'm here."

"You've got to save me!"

"From what? Did you get Chikara angry again? I thought you learned your lesson the first time you smacked her in the butt. Kidding or not, it'll still piss her off."

"Oh Goku! You're going to have another set of grandchildren!" informed Chichi. This made Goku look confusedly between the sweating Xicor who mouthed _save me_ and his googly eyed wife. As his eyes fell upon the mate mark he face planted right into the ground.

"Xicor! You're mated!" he yelled in shock as he stood up. "Then that means you knocked up Chikara! When the hell did you get the time to do that? Why would you do that at a time like this?" This strange outburst shocked them. Goku was actually freaking out in a bad way and cursing as he blew up in someone's face. None of that fit Goku. Xicor was the first to notice it as he seemed to grow smaller and smaller as he cowered under his uncharacteristically angry father.

"Dad! She's not pregnant!" he jumped up.

"Then why is chichi saying she is?" asked his father, once again calmed down, confused, but calmed down.

"Because-" he was cut off as Chikara opened the door.

"Hey, what are you all yelling about?" Her words went unnoticed by Chichi who only had eyes for the engagement ring on her finger.

"Chikara," said Xicor with caution edging his voice. "There is something I think you should know-"

"You already proposed!" this time Chichi cutting him of instead.

"Proposed!" screamed Chikara.

"Oh, what a wonderful engagement ring." Chimed Chichi with pure gleefulness, completely unaware of the not so gleeful expressions on Chikara and Xicor's faces, especially the I almost peed myself scared one. "I can't believe he already proposed and didn't tell me! There's no time to spare! We must begin planning the wedding immediately."

"Wedding!" screeched Chikara with a frightful hint to her voice.

"Oh, you two will be so happy married!"

"MARRIED?" yelled Xicor and Chikara in unison.

_Am I even able to get married? _wondered Chikara. Chikara turned on Xicor. "Why didn't you tell me this was an engagement ring?"

"I didn't know!" he yelled back in defense.

"Take it back!" she pulled it off her finger and tossed it to him. He gingerly caught it with cupped hands.

"I don't want it!" he tossed it back and she caught it in a similar manner before tossing it back.

"Well, I don't want it!" Their game of hot potato with the ring continued with each yell.

"How could you get engaged to me and not even think to tell me?"

"I said I didn't know!"

"Then why did you do it?"

"Bulma told me to!"

"And you didn't find it odd at all?"

"Of course I did? But I didn't want to piss her off."

"And it was better to get me angry?"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that this was an engagement ring? I've never been in a relationship before. Shouldn't you know this stuff?"

"I'm only familiar with saiyan and Memphian marriages. Saiyans don't get married and Memphian's just give each other a gift, pay the families, and request marriage. I don't recall you even asking me if I wanted to marry you. You only gave me the ring."

"Because I didn't know it was for a wedding. How was I supposed to be aware to ask you to marry me if I didn't even know it was for that?" He paused for a moment. "Would you have actually said yes?" he asked in a calmer tone.

"What? I don't know. Probably no. Does this look like a time to be getting married?" She threw her arms up in emphasis. "Now take the damned ring!"

She threw it at him and he caught it. He tossed it back like a hot rock and their game continued until Chichi stuck her hand in and caught the ring.

"What are you doing tossing this thing around? Do you know how fragile this pure gold is? And what do you mean you're not getting married?" She seemed angrier than disappointed. She had been looking forward to this along with getting more grandchildren. "I mean, it wouldn't be proper for her to have children when you two aren't married."

Xicor and Chikara's jaws dropped enough from the shock that they actually stopped bickering. "Chichi!" yelled Chikara with red faced embarrassment. She gripped her hair with her hands. Xicor slapped his hand onto his face in a face palm.

"Chichi," he said slowly. "She isn't pregnant."

"Of course not! It takes a few weeks to show signs."

"No, nothing happened. How could I have gotten her pregnant if nothing happened between us, like that?"

"But your mate mark!"

"It's just a mark, a promise kind of thing. We won't see other people kind of thing," he stated flatly. It was really pressing on his mind how Chikara was willing to be his mate, but not to marry him. Really, what was the difference? Was it because marriage was so official and foreign or did it have to do with something that had to do with him.

"Oh," she sounded disappointed. "Well then, you two had better kill Lokagai so I can get me some new grandbabies!" she ordered with all the authority in the world in her voice.

_This is going to be a problem_, thought Xicor and Chikara.

**There you have it, the next chapter of DBAF. I told you I wouldn't have you wait long, now did I? PLEASE REVIEW! I feel guilty now because I've been too lazy lately to take the time to rewatch and write down what happens in the Cell Games for my other story that has been sitting idly by. I think I might take a few days to work on that and update. Please check out my new GotenxOC fic, **_**Ice Cream, Strawberries, and Bubblegum and leave me one of my oh so appreciated reviews. PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Bye for now!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18-Ooh! Turn it back!**

**Here we go, chapter 18. I look back at my first few chapters and I feel really ashamed because my first few are probably scaring away readers because they aren't the best. So sad, no one reviewed last time. Aww! All well, I know it kind of sucked. I think that when I finish this I'm going to repost it, but edit and fix up the beginning and take some advice to tweak it around so that it is better and attracts more attention, the good kind.**

Goku and his sons were still eating. Gohan had stopped by with Pan early that day so that they could train for the fight. Xicor and Chikara whipped up a breakfast for themselves about an hour before they had even awoken because they couldn't sleep. Chikara figured Xicor couldn't sleep and was unintentionally sending over bits of his buzzing mind since he had no control over it. They didn't have a full mental link since they weren't completely boded, they were only marked. Being married and wearing the ring are to different things. They ate and went out to get early training until they found he was awake and then went back inside to wait for him.

After a brief greeting, they left to watch TV with Pan in the living room. Pan was flipping through channels. Various commercials and shows she showed no interest in flashed by, only staying as long as it took for Pan to decide she didn't want to watch it. A commercial clicked by of two people fighting. "The 56th world martial arts-" Pan had lost interest.

"Wait Pan, turn it back," Chikara ordered. She hadn't really gotten into using the television device the humans had created, but she found it was interesting at times, but not as much as fighting.

"Sheesh, don't need to get bossy," Pan retorted, but obediently changed it back.

"Be here to fight and see if you're fit to be the World Champion! Sign up to fight tomorrow at eight at the World Champion Martial Arts stadium. Be there! Be there! Be there!" The commercial ended as a cartoon with a dancing puppy came on.

"What was that?" Chikara asked.

"The commercial?" questioned Pan with a quizzical glance as if it was common knowledge. That's the World Championship Martial Arts Tournament. All the greatest fighters on earth show up to fight each other and see who is worthy of being named champion."

"That's interesting." Chikara got up and joined Goku at the table. "Hey Goku, can you explain to me more about this World Martial Arts Tournament thing?"

"The World Martial Art Tournament!" Goku smacked himself on the forehead for forgetting the upcoming event he had enjoyed so many times before, before he went on to reminisce about old times. "I used to enter those all the time. I used to have loads of fun and training for them," he said through a mouth full of bacon.

"You know," said Chichi ", me and Goku both entered one of those. We got married on the same day." she smiled and hugged her husband, lost in the memory of the day.

"Wow, that must have been nice," said Chikara. She wasn't big on that whole marriage thing, but Chichi seemed to be hung on it, so she went along. She did her best to ignore the look Chichi was giving her about getting married on that day. "What is it really though? I mean the competition that is."

Goku swallowed down more bacon. "All of the greatest fighters on the planet get together to face off in a championship tournament to become the champion. I used to enter those a lot. A shame though, the humans were all too easy. None of them trained enough. I wonder if any of them are stronger now. Hey, we should enter!"

"That would be nice," said Chichi ", and the prize money would be good also."

"Prize money?" asked the curious Chikara.

"Yeah, the winner gets a large sum of money. I'm not sure if they changed the amount since last time."

"We should enter for sure! I know we're supposed to be training and all, but we could use this fighting competition as training since we won't have to worry about injuring one another before the real fight! It could be a lot of fun! And we don't have to go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber (Sorry, I forgot about that =P) for another day. It's not like waiting an extra day for the last group to go in is going to hurt us."

Chikara was more excited than they had ever seen her. She seemed more eager than ever to enter and prove herself against everyone else. She was especially eager to get a crack it her sensei and Vegeeta. She hadn't gotten to fight Goku or finish her fight with Vegeeta. In her excitement, she didn't notice Xicor walk in until he stopped behind her and placed a rough hand on her shoulder.

"It would be kind of cool," Xicor agreed. Everyone looked at Chichi and Goku for their approval.

"Well, I guess so," agreed Chichi ", since none of you need to be doing anything else but train." Goku nodded his agreement with a mouthful of breakfast. Goten, who had been silent throughout the duration of the conversation chose this moment to speak up.

"I don't think I'll enter, but I'll call Trunks. I'm sure him and Vegeeta wood enjoy it."

Every one of them ran off, gleeful and giddy, to prepare for the competition. They called up all of their living friends and relatives and told them the news, either for them to enter, or to cheer them on. They spent the rest of the day training and preparing for the fun.

_Later that night-_

Chikara quietly walked into the kitchen were Chichi was alone, finishing the cleaning after the others had headed to bed. She walked in slowly with an awkward expression. A mix between confusion and embarrassment. She didn't make eye contact as she looked down, pressing and un-pressing her index fingers together.

"Chichi," Chichi looked up from wiping down the counter ", it's about the competition."

"Yes dear, what is it?" Chichi asked with care. She had come to see her like the daughter she never had, somewhat right since Xicor was like a son to her, being her husband's child and all, and Chikara was mated to Xicor.

"I kind of," she looked up at the sky as if asking for guidance from some unseen deity or being on what to say ", need your help with what I'm going to wear. I've never has this problem in my whole life."

"Calm down sweet heart. Let me come take a look at the clothes you have." Together they walked to Chikara's room where she had separated what clothes could be fought in from the her others, others mostly meaning the things that Bulma had gotten her.

"Now let's see," Chikara lifted a stack of identical outfits, her usual Kai wear. "I want to wear something different from my usual wear for the competition." She placed that stack away from the rest. "I could always wear this," she picked up a pink sleeveless belly shirt that had purple around the lining of the arm holes, bottom, and a gold colored collar with a round light blue gem imbedded in it. She had a matching skirt that looked the same, even with a gold colored belt on it that had the round gem for a buckle. It had fingerless purple gloves with the gold lining and blue gem imbedded into the back of the hand. All were embroidered in a purple with an assortment of an elegant dragon on the shirt and artistic flowers on them. "It was what I wore on my home planet. It was mostly destroyed when Kabito Kai found me, but I took the time to repair it down to the last thread. What do you think?"

"That is a wonderful outfit, but something about it doesn't feel right. You're enjoying your new life at this competition, so wear something that isn't from your old life."

"That was the last fighting outfit I had. I want to dress specially for it since, as you said this is my way of celebrating my new life and I want to do something great for this. I feel like such a girly girl," Chikara moaned. She sat down on her bed and held her head in her hands.

"I think I have an idea," mumbled Chichi. She left the room then came back a few moments later with her choice for the fighting outfit. "I expected this would happen, woman's intuition, so I made this up for you. Don't worry, I used new fabrics for it."

"It looks great!" exclaimed Chikara. She had her new fighting outfit. It looked perfect in her eyes and Chichi had gotten it perfectly fit to her size. _She… she's just like a mom… _Chikara couldn't believe she had actually thought that until she did. _I guess she is the best thing I've ever had in place of a mom._

Chikara had known and cared about her mom, but it wasn't a compassionate relationship. Her mom was a chip off the old block with the lack of care or loving interaction with children. She took care of her and trained her best she could, but it seemed more like she needed to. It was similar to a child and her nanny who only did it for the money. The day she died, it hurt but not even comparable to a child's pain when his dog gets hit by a car. Maybe similar to if a child's parents divorced and she was told she would never see that parent again. She cried a little, but she'd be in more pain if any of her friends here died.

"Thank you," thanked Chikara with a small, and rare, slight bow of appreciation. She took the outfit and folded it neatly into her drawer. It was actually the only thing in the drawer since she hadn't really taken the time to put her stuff in the dresser and found it quicker to just leave the Bulma bought clothes where she put them in there and pick out of her box. When her laundry was cleaned and pre-folded she would just drop it in her box to save time. This one was special though, because now she had _her _outfit.

**So, yeah… It's short, especially since it took me a month to update, but I have an excuse. I was lazy and have been attempting to write a novel. So far it is coming out great. I want to tell you readers about it so that if it miraculously does get published and you somehow read it you'd know I wrote it and where my career started out, but I seem to lose interest in writing the novel whenever I do that so I'll give you the basics instead of the summary-**

**There are four teens who are friends-Jasmine, Trina, Jessie, and Mike. Jasmine is the average straight A student at school, but instead of worrying about passing her SATs at the end of her senior year, she worries about her un****-****loyal boyfriend she's in love with, Jessie, cheating on her and how she believes he will because she doesn't think she's pretty enough for him. Trina has kind of strict educational mom who believes school always comes first. Her boyfriend, Mike, gives her a promise ring to say he'll propose when his career kicks off and can afford the wedding, and her mom flips out when she thinks it's an engagement ring. Jessie has a normal life. Mike's mom is the only parent in the picture so he picks up a job to feed his brothers and sister. He is the star linebacker on their high school football team and has a football scholarship to the college with the top football team, Auburn. Average teenage lives that you hear about, that is if you add getting sucked into a medieval fantasy like world part of their daily routine.**

**Yeah, it kind of sucks, but I'm just bad with summaries like that long one. I hope I didn't bore you. It took me a while to come up with each of their individual lives. I hope that I can finish it and that it gets published one day. It would be awesome to check my email and find out one of my readers read my book and commented on one of my stories mentioning it. Please review! I only have like 12, which sucks ass, or as my brother would put it, sucks balls-then he'd make some rude perverted comment when I said that about balls, sucking, and me since I'm the one who said it. Still, please review! And sorry for not updating in over a month.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, short notice, but I'm putting this story on hiatis for a moment. Sorry for anyone who might not want me to, but i do plan on rewriting it as soon as i get the motivation for it. I'm behind on my other stories as well, though they don't need to be rewritten. I'm not sure how long it will be before I rewrite it since I can't find myself to do it and my attention and writing has been pulled towards other stuff. I grew an uncanny interest in Soul Eater and Fullmetal Alchemist over the summer and am thinking about maybe writing in the former.**

**Bye for now!**


	20. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**This isn't really a chapter. This is just me saying sending a reply to COLLISION since he reviewed without an account I could reply to.**

**I would like to say that I started it and did pretty much copy your plot, for which I am deeply sorry. I was a crap writer at the beginning. I had the later plot decided and I wanted to get that out there so bad that I threw together a loud of crap practically rewritten of yours for the first few chapters.**

**I put it on a stop, not because yours is, but because I lost motivation for it and wanted to rewrite it so that the first few chapters wouldn't be a loud of shit and pretty much stolen plot at the beginning.**

**It isn't going to be taken down, but I do intend on rewriting the first ten or so chapters when I get the motivation to do so. Don't worry. If this means anything, take that as a compliment to your writing skills if you want. I have gotten better at writing though, that was just the start when I didn't think it'd matter if I tried to make it good or not. Those opening chapters were meaningless to me, really. I just needed some sort of opening and explanation for what was leading up to the whole plot I made after that, a plot that somewhat embarrasses me.**

**By saying my first chapters are shit isn't me saying the plot for yours was shit, just that my writing there was shit. Once again, really sorry about that. Am happy to hear that you were continuing yours though.**


	21. Author Note again

**AUTHOR'S NOTE... Again**

**Maybe I didn't make it clear to you COLLISION, sorry for not knowing you were a girl at first. I do intend to change that whole thing at the beginning. I wasn't very attentive to anything at the time and had yet to take writing this stuff seriously at all. If my apology wasn't good enough, then I am sorry. I do intend to rewrite it and didn't have the intention of stealing the rest of your plot or anything like that. I took your opening like that, for which I am deeply sorry, and have no intention of waiting until you update just to take your ideas... Again. So you can feel comfortable to continue your story for your other readers who have been waiting patiently for you to do so.**

**I am actually rather embarassed of the story so I may just not even continue it. It is a result of bad writing and shows the bad side I have as an author, before I improved. I once again am sorry for offending you.**

**It would make it easier to respond to you if you were using an account I could reply to when you review my stories so that I don't have to keep adding on additions to the story like this.**

**Omce again, very, deeply, and completely sorry and regret wronging you in such a manner like I have. Feel free to say what you want since I do believe I deserve the insults and comments that are likely to come from you and others who read this and your reviews. Your comments don't change my views of you as a writer so feel free to insult and express your feelings and anger about my past actions. I also owe an apology to the writer community for having brought shame for what I have done.**

**Also, the XicorxMarron wasn't my idea, but it wasn't taken from you either. A reviewer wanted that pairing and I didn't completely agree, so I made it as a she likes him but him and her are an item situation. It wasn't to copy the pairing, I was just making a minor compromise to a suggestion.**


End file.
